Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by Lugosi
Summary: She's the one... she has the power... the power to either destroy Freddy, once and for all... or to make him real. So what will she do? --COMPLETE--
1. Fading Into Darkness

_** La, la, la, la, la… this is my firstest Nightmare on Elm Street ficy (obviously) so go easy on me, k? *nervous chuckle*. ANYWHO; I don't own Freddy, Elm Street, or any of that stuff and stuff I don't own… I do, though, own a few things… such as Ginny. So, yeah… life is good._

**I**t looked like no one had been there in a hundred years...  
  The building was rickety and old... not a very fine place to live. She had heard it had been falling down, previous... falling down before they decided to fix it up and turn it into a boarding place for homeless kids that nobody wanted... and yeah; that was how she summed herself up; a homeless kid that nobody wanted.  
  But it's not like with animals – cats and dogs and all – you can't just put 'em to sleep... so, instead, for this place anyway, they'll shove them in that old moldy place on Elm Street… 1428 Elm St.  
  _Fabulous_, she thought. She was holding papers in her hand... her papers; they told who she was and everything... she was tense and her grip was crumpling them. When she realized; she eased up as much as she could stand.  
  _All my life is on a paper… all I am is in black ink_.   
  She trooped up the walk way... beginning slowly but her pace quickened the closer she got to the house. She just wanted to take a shower and go to bed... even though it wasn't long after 10:30 (p.m).  
  The barely trimmed trees that she still considered overgrown offered strip of darkness and strips of moonlight... all jagid like gashes on the flesh of the grounds. Lashing gashes as if someone had taken multiple knives made of moonlight and cut through the blackness of the branches.  
  Eventually, she reached the door and stopped. The glass had been broken out and there was cardboard and sheet plastic stuffed in where it had previously been.  
  _Ooo, fancy livin'_.._!_  
  She knocked on the door.  
  Nothing happened.  
  _Fabulous_, she thought once more;_ Just fabulous._  
  She knocked again.  
  "Hello," she called. No answer, still. She waited. And then, as she prepared to call again, the door came flying open with such speed and force she jumped and nearly fell right off the steps.  
  A very fat woman in her forties with messy auburn/brown fake curls and little round eyes store back at her... dressed in a plain white button up dress and a dirty pink apron.  
  "Yeah, what do ya want?" she scoffed. She had a ting of a strange accent in her voice and was only as tall as the girl who stood in the frame... which is bad because the girl was only _fifteen and 5"3'_.  
  _And this is our motherly caretaker… not exactly Martha Stuart, ah?_  
  "Um... I'm," the girl stuttered a little, and then nearly stuffed her papers against the woman's chest.  
  The woman's beady little eyes traced over the pages, quickly. "Oh! So you are Miss Genny Jenks..."  
  "G-in-ee."  
  "Come in, come in" said the woman. "I am Helena Dana... but you call me Helena, if you wish."  
  _No, no_..._ I think I'll call you Mrs. Dana just fine, thank you._  
  Ginny stepped in. "So where's my room?" she asked, almost numbly.  
  "Up hall," said Mrs. Dana.  
  Ginny blinked. _Now, now, you don't need to give me an inch-by-inch walk through…_  
  She turned to asked for a little more detail but Dana had already scurried away to the kitchen. Ginny sighed and trooped up the stairs... her backpack was getting heavier then any ever known to man.  
  
  **G**inny stood up plain.  
  The full body mirror on the back of the door was so perfect. Though she found it hard to admire herself...  
  She was a scrawny little thing with little and girlish features... dark strawberry hair to end-of-shoulder-blade-length with messy candy blue stripes like _Kelli Garner_('cept no blonde) and blue/gray eyes.  
  Nothing special...  
  Her black tank-top and black jeans (that were 4% spandex, woo!) weren't exactly the height of fashion, either…  
  Slowly she turned around... and jumped. She hadn't actually looked in the room yet. She had been caught by the full-body-length mirror just after setting foot inside and had kinda forgotten to.  
  People... there were people in the room. Three other girls. Allow me to explain;  
  There were two bunk beds, each pushed up on opposite sides of the room. Two girls sat on the top bed of the one to her left and one girl sat on the top one to her right. They all turned there heads, almost in unison, at Ginny.  
  "Aww, a new recruit," one of the girls, fifteen with short and spiky brown hair and sapphire eyes, purred.  
  Ginny would later find out her name _was_ Sapphire. She had been named after those eyes of hers.  
  A seventeen-year-old girl with long, flowing blonde hair, bright green/blue eyes, and tanned skin giggled. Her name was TJ. "So who is she?"  
  A pale girl, sixteen and 1/2, with shoulder-length red hair and sparkly green eyes behind nice and thick glasses muttered. "I don't know..."  
  "Hey, dollie face!" Sapphire called. TJ slapped her knee and blushed. "What's your name, Sweetie?"  
  "I, uh... Ginny. Ginny Janks."  
  "Well, well, well," Sapphire shot a strange smile to the other girls. "Welcome, Ginny. I'm Sapphire (but Saphy works fine), my perfect friend (just ask her) here is TJ, and that..." she pointed to the red haired girl on the opposite bunk. "... is Mei. Welcome to the club."  
  TJ giggled again... _Is she drunk?_, Ginny wondered.  
  But Mei offered a very friendly smile. "You're with me... you can take either bunk you want; I don't care."  
  "Mei usually takes the top one," Saphy purred. She always purred.  
  "Well then I'll take the bottom," Ginny said, trying to watch them all at once. "I-I don't mind."  
  "Alright," Mei sent her that dazzling smile again... but Saphy watched her as if she had plans for her and TJ just sat up there with her hands over her mouth... the only sign that she was smiling was how it touched her eyes.  
  "Welcome to the club," TJ said from behind her hands… and Mei shot them both a deadly, deadly look.__

  
  **N**ight time.  
  Ginny had trouble sleeping right away... TJ snored. Saphy muttered in her sleep – something about "no more beer" – and Mei was perfectly silent and still as if she were dead.  
  Eventually, Ginny did get to sleep... and it was such a deep, deep sleep... that the sleep...  
  ... Became real.  
  
  **"H**elloo," Ginny called.  
  No one answered.  
  She was in a boiler room... no; more like a boiler _building_. With metal latters and metal plat forms and mental bars and metal mesh walkways... all over the place.  
  How did she get here? She just remembered laying in "her" bed, cursing the way TJ snored and Saphy was right a crossed from her and dreaming of being at a Rave... when she just closed her eyes to rest them and then BANG... she's here.  
  "Heeelllloooooo," Ginny cried again. Could she be the only one here? Could she be dreaming? But what type of sick dream would this be?  
  She opened her mouth wide and took in a breath to call out again when something interrupted her; causing her to jump and gasp and choke on the sudden inflow of air.  
  It had been an odd clang below her... and, suddenly, there was a horrible sound down the metal walkway from her... but it was too far away from her to see it.  
  It was like... metal scraping against metal... knives scrapping against one of the metal banisters?  
  Yeah... that sounded like it.  
  It was right down from her... straight ahead… right down the metal isle... that just-so-happened to be rather high up.  
  She waited. Silence. "Hello?" she called, lightly.  
  Metal scraping, again. _Reeet, reeet, reeet, reeet..._  
  "Is somebody th-"  
  "I'm here," came a deep voice... and she realized the scraping was getting closer... closer... closer.  
  Within seconds; she could see it... a hand... a hand, but instead of finger nails, the hand had knives... knives; scraping against the metal banister.  
  Slowly; the figure appeared. The next thing to become clear would be the sweater... the dirty red and dark green stripped sweater with a frayed collar... then black pants... then a funny dark hat... then... him.  
  Scars. Scars; all over him. All over his flesh. Covering him. Scars. Long, jagid scars. Burn scars. As if he had been burned alive. His hideous teeth were curled into a malicious smile...  
  And all of him was clear.  
  "I'm here." he repeated... then chuckled.  
  "Oh," Ginny forced a pleasant smile to her face that ended up looking just fake and kind of mental. "Hi!"  
  He stopped. "Hi?"  
  "Yeah."  
  "Hi?"  
  "Uh huh."  
  "You're trying to be friendly?"  
  "Yep."  
  "You're not scared shitless?"  
  "... No." Ginny said slowly.  
  "Who in Hell are you?" He seemed homicidally pissed off, then, in just one second flat.  
  "Who _in Hell_ am I? Well; I don't know who I am in Hell... but, on Earth and stuff, I'm Ginny. Ginny Jenks. And who are you?"  
  He growled, low in his throat. "Fred Kruger."  
  "Freddy Kruger, ah? I heard something about you... now what was that?"  
  Freddy scrawled... then, in a most freaky of gestures, his clawed hand shot forward, far out from where his arms length should be, shot out at uber fast speeds straight towards her neck.  
  Ginny gasped and jerked back but her feet were frozen to the ground. As suddenly as they had fired the claws stopped... less then an inch from the flesh of her throat. Ginny's mouth feel open but she couldn't speak... not with five finger-nail-knives so fatally close.  
  Freddy's features twisted into a hideous expression of rage.  
  "You"  
  He growled... and before Ginny could say a word or do anything his arm was just as it had previously been… and he disappeared... and so did the boiler room... leaving her totally alone and no where; fading into darkness.


	2. Archangel

_** Well hello… back for more? You're so nice *hands you, the reader, a cookie*… anyway, same old message; I don't own Freddy, don't own the house on Elm Street, Saphy and TJ are (loosely) based on people I actually know and Mei and Ginny belong to me w00t!_

**  G**inny woke up, suddenly.

  Sun light, streaming in through the white curtains of the windows, flooded the room. The bright, neon green numbers on the portable clock a crossed the room from Ginny's bunk read 8:15 a.m.

  Sapphire Jasmine was right above Ginny… her face so close that their lips were almost touching… as if Saphy was going to kiss her.

  Saphy didn't look at all shocked until Ginny bolted sitting up straight against her headboard… then Saphy's sapphire eyes widened until they were perfect circles. It was obvious she had already been up a while… she was dressed (in loose-fitting black jeans and a crisp white tank-top) and her light brown hair was already hardened with hairspray into her custom spikes.

  "What were you doing?" Ginny blurted out.

  "Huh?" Saphy seemed taken by total surprise before slowly fading into her mind. "Oh… I. You were muttering something in your sleep… I wanted to hear you better so I got closer… sorry if I startled you."

  There was a long pause before a sly smile took Saphy's face by storm. "You know, Ginny, you were saying something about Freddy… is there a secret lover-boy back home that you're not telling us about?"

  Ginny blinked several times. _Freddy?_ "No, Sapphire… he's not my boyfriend. He's…"

  "He's what?" Saphy asked after Ginny hadn't said anything for the longest time.

  "I don't know," Ginny thought hard. She couldn't tell Sapphire who Freddy _really_ was… then again; she didn't really know what he was. She had to come up with something… _quick!_ "An old friend, you might say."

  _There! That works._

  "_Oooooh_," Sapphire continued slyly. "So he's an _X_-boyfriend. I see."

  "No, Saph-"

  "Give it up, Ginny. You can't fool me."

  Ginny sighed. _Whatever… let her believe whatever she wants to believe. _"Yeah, Sapphire… can't fool you."

  Saphy smiled triumphantly.

  "Hey, Saphy," she seemed started as Ginny picked up conversation again after a pause between the two. "Who's been here in Springwood the longest?"

  "Out of us girl?" Sapphire didn't wait for an answer. "Mei… Mei Rosenberg has lived in the town of Springwood since she was seven… her parents just died two years ago… right after they opened this place up."

  "Thanks," Ginny said numbly and she got up.

  "Is that all?" Sapphire asked, already turning and heading for the door.

  "Yeah, thanks." Ginny repeated.

  _I'm definitely gonna have to have to talk with Mei today…_

    **A**ll the other girls were already awake.

    … But breakfast wouldn't be served until they were, one and all, all downstairs.

  Ginny hated to keep them waiting. She usually didn't eat breakfast, anyway. So she quickly dressed in a black toob top and a pair of black short shorts with zipper and button entry and side and back pockets, and then quickly padded from the room…

  Once down stairs; she swung through the living room, into the kitchen, where they all seemed to be waiting for her. Mei, dressed in lime green button up shirt and an olive green mini skirt, greeted her with a wide smile. TJ Weaver, dressed in a baby blue Sponge bob Square pants T-shirt and faded jeans, gave her a little wave and then turned back to Mei and Sapphire… Saphy; who was just starring at her blankly.

  Mrs. Dana stood at the stove, frying up some eggs. "Hillo, Ginny!" she declared.

  "H-hi," Ginny said strangely, fidgeting.

  "So nice to see you have decided to be joining us." Dana went on.

  Ginny just ignored it and stepped past her to the table, sitting right next to Mei. As Saphy and TJ chatted away, laughing about something that happened on last nights rerun of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, Ginny tried to whisper to Mei without them noticing… and succeeded.

  "I need to talk to you later… it's about Fred Kruger."

  Mei's eyes grew wide… it was really strange. All the color drained from her face – even her lips – and she seemed as if she wanted to say something but couldn't so she just nodded.

  _Strange…_, Ginny thought, but just shrugged it off.

  Minutes later; Miss Dana placed plates all around and shoved uber greasy eggs fried in _way_ too much butter onto them; spreading the heart failure _all around_... The girls all smiled thankfully but it was obvious to tell that ever last one was a fake.

  So breakfast proceeded that way… Ginny; mutilating her "food" to the point of where it was just chunks and strips for the rearrangement made it look like she had eaten a lot when, really, she had only taken one or two bites.

  She wondered if the others were doing that, too, but dare not look up to find out… and when breakfast was over they all seemed to rise at the same time and head for disposal.

  After breakfast, Ginny caught up with Mei… who seemed shaky and nervous, now… as if something was deeply troubling her.

  Ginny got up to her side, grabbed her arm (which caused Mei to nearly jump out of her skin) and led her away while TJ and Saphy went to the living room to watch TV and Dana went to hang laundry.

  Once in a safe place, "I need to talk to you about Fred Kruger."

  Mei didn't say anything.

  "I had a dream about him last night… except… it was weird. You see, he… his skin. His skin was all burnt up… it was weird… and he had knives instead of finger nails… and…"

  Much to Ginny's surprise (infact, so much, it sent her into a state of frozen shock after wards), Mei didn't say a word… didn't answer… didn't even let her finish… Mei haled back and slapped her right a crossed the face.

  "_How dare you!_" she declared… it wasn't a question at all. "That's such a _sick, sick_ joke! And after all I did was try and be friends with you! You pull something like that… well you messed up, _Ginny_! You _couldn't_ have dreamed of Freddy; because if you _had_; we _all_ would have dreamt of him!"

  "Wha… Mei..?"

  "You wonna know who Freddy is? Huh? _Huh_?! He's DEAD!" Mei shrieked. "Freddy… Kruger… is… dead! He was a child killer… he killed a bunch of kids here in Springwood… eventually; he was caught… but there was a mistake… with the papers or with the search warrant or something… and Freddy got off Scott free!"

  "So what…"

  "What happened to him?" Mei's face was a twist of rage. "What HAPPENED to him… you really wonna know, Ginny? Really? _He_ was murdered… by the parents of those dead kids! By the parents of the kids he killed… and some others. They tracked him down… to his boiler room place where he used to take the kids before _he_ killed _them_… and they _burned_ him… _alive_!"

  Ginny shivered. "T-then…"

  "_Yes!_ Then… then… it took a while, after they burned him… and, at first, they thought the girl was CRAZY! A girl named Nancy Thompson… she saw Freddy… in her dreams! She knew he was killing her friends… one by one! Beginning with her best friend Tina… and moving on to Tina's boyfriend, Rod… and even her own boyfriend, Glenn!!"

  Ginny watched her with wide eyes. "And then?"

  "Yeah…" Mei's eyes seemed foggy and clouded over; as if she wasn't even there at all. "And then… he just kept coming back… over and over and over and over again… and you know what? It always… kept… coming… down… to this… house."

  "_What?!?_"

  "That's right! Nancy Thompson lived in _this_ house! 1428 Elm Street! He kept coming back to children right here on 1428 Elm Street! Over and over and over again…"

  _Over and over and over again…_

**  F**red Kruger wandered the halls of his playground…

  Okay, so a boiler room – in MOST people's opinions – isn't much of a playground… but to him it was. To him; it was where _all_ the fun happened.

  She had triggered it… the girl, Ginny. She had triggered the others to remember him… so he was back. Back to his good old playground; rather then just sitting around, doing little shy of nothing, back in Hell.

  … It was good to be home.

  But being home wasn't much of a hot topic on his mind, that night… _she_ was. The girl… Ginny Jenks.

  Who decided to name the One _'Ginny'_?

  He didn't expect it… he had no idea that he'd meet the One that night… infact; he never knew if he'd even really ever meet the one... or if she… _it_… ever really even existed.

  He leaned against one of the metal banisters. Who would have ever though the One would come in the form of one of his children? By God! He could have killed her! He could have killed her, thinking she was just another teenager, and never have known who she really was…

  But then again; how did he really know for sure? The One was just something Satan told him about, once upon a time… almost like a myth.

  He _didn't_ know for sure.

  He'd have to choose his course of actions carefully… from now on. I doubt that's something he's ever done before… be cautious.

  No, no… probably not.

  He jumped. The clock rung out as it struck midnight. She would fall sleep soon… and then…

  The real fun would begin.

**  G**inny looked at the clock.

  Half past midnight…

  The others were all already asleep.

  But not Ginny… Ginny felt fearful of sleep. She feared the X-child killer Freddy Kruger had singled her out, now… and set out to kill her in her dreams as he had done to so many others. She couldn't let that happened… she didn't know what to do.

  Sitting straight up, gray eyes piercing through the black darkness of night, she tried to focus on the light the clock offered.

  _Don't fall asleep…_

  The light…

_Don't fall asleep…_

  … The light of the clock numbers…

_Don't fall asleep…_

  … They hadn't changed in more then a minutes!

  "Don't fall asleep," Ginny whispered, slowly, to herself.

  "_Why not?_" A voice boomed in her ear. Strong hands clamped down on her shoulders. A face right next to hers.

  Ginny jumped and jerked away, falling straight out of bed, two of the finger nail knives caught on her shoulder leaving two twin gashes proceeding down her shoulder blade before Freddy pulled them away.

  She landed face first, then flipped over onto her back and lifted herself up to her elbows in a fright.

  "_Kruger!_" She gasped.

  He tipped his hat in a mock cowboy greeting, still crouched on her bed.

  "But _how_? You can't be here if I'm not asleep!"

  Freddy gave her a look that seemed to say – okay, that seemed to crudely demand – _"don't be stupid"_.

  Ginny paused for a long moment. "I… I am asleep, aren't I?"

  Kruger nodded, slowly. "Yes, Gabrielle, you are."

  Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. Gabrielle was her first name. No one had called her by it since…

  … Since the accident.

  "How did you know?" she was finally able to stutter out.

  "I looked inside your mind," Freddy answered, as if it was nothing. "… I can do that, you know."

  "Do you do that to all your victims?" Ginny's voice broke when she said the word _'victim'_.

  "Victim?" Freddy seemed shocked by the statement. "You're not a victim, Gabrielle… no, no, you're _so_ much more."

  "Don't call me that…"

  "Well I'm certainly not calling you Ginny…"

  "Well, then, call me something else! I don't care if you call me Bertha; just don't call me _that_!"

  "Alright… how 'bout Gabe?"

  _Doesn't this seem a little too much like idle chit-chat for the King of Nightmares?_ "Whatever..."

  "Where'd you get a nickname like 'Ginny', anyway?"

  Ginny blinked several times. "… I like ginny pigs…"

  Now it was Freddy's turn to blink, blink. "… Ginny pigs?"

  "Yea-" Ginny stopped. The strangest look took over Kruger's face as he looked away… it seemed like sensing for… something… and then, a slow, devious smile spread out wide.

  "Guess what, Archangel," he said softly; his smile continuing to grow. "We have a visitor in my playground…

  "What do ya say we go see who it is?"


	3. My Deadest Friend

_** ONCE AGAIN I don't own Freddy or that house on Elm Street or anything I don't own and Saphy and TJ are (loosely) based on peoples and Mei and Ginny belong to me and welcome to chapter three! =D_

  **G**inny's breath caught in her throat.

  "What do you mean 'your playground'?" Ginny forced out. Her voice came strained and rather hoarse; like an uber bad case of a soar throat.

  Kruger didn't answer. He jumped up off her bed, his heavy shoes causing a loud _thud_ as they hit the ground. Ginny cringed and inched backwards until she felt the cool metal of TJ and Saphy's bunk bed against her hot back.

  Freddy shot an odd glance behind him, at Mei's bunk, but quickly turned back to Ginny. He walks towards her. She pressed her back even harder against Saphy's bottom bunk... whimper, kicking at the ground in a vein attempt to push herself farther back, farther away from the Nightmare King.

  Freddy continued forward until he towered over her, then raised his clawed hand. Ginny cringed and closed her eyes shut tight – as tight as they _would_ shut – expecting pain... and then she felt the ruff leather of the gloved as his hand rapped around her wrist. Her flesh; untouched by the blades.

  She opened her eyes. Kruger gave her wrist an impatient tug. He pulled her away from Saphy and TJ's bunk. Ginny struggled to stand up using only one hand while he was already pulling her... she, eventually, succeeded and carried on; walking and tripping up every few steps.

  She watched, dumbfounded, as Freddy walked up to the full-body mirror she loved so much, stopping for only a moment, and then stepped right through the glass, almost careful not to bother the frame.

  He stepped right through the mirror.

  Ginny's mouth had come agar, somewhere along the way, and she was only brought back from her mind when, after a moment of failure to comply, Freddy jerked her wrist again, pulling her towards the mirror.

  She tried to resist... so he gave her arm a good strong tug, yanking her right through the glass. She closed her eyes an inch or less away from the glass and felt the strangest feeling of weightlessness as she passed through it with ease... and then, when she opened them again, she was in the boiler room...

  Freddy's boiler room. Freddy's playground. Now she understood.

  The nightmare king dropped her wrist once they were inside his playground. Her arm fell limply back to her side. Her face had fallen into a quiet fascination resulting from confusion... she was forgetting the difference between a dream and reality... it was all beginning to mix together... but she'd be better, later.

  She felt strangely naked; even though the over sized blue plaid men's button-up shirt she wore as a jamy covered up anything important and more. Her hands gripped the sleeves that covered to her middle knuckles tightly against the palms; cushioning the nails that, otherwise, would have dug into the skin of the palms of her hands.

  She was standing up, standing still. He moved away from her, to the other side of the walk way they were standing on, and scrapped his knifey finger nails against a metal pipe. The noise was horrible; far worse then normal nails against chalk board. Ginny lifted her hands, still gripping the sleeves, to her ears and covered them tight, cringing.

  What was he doing that for? Was it like a call... a calling for who ever had set foot in his territory to show themselves? Or was it a warning... a warning of his murderous intent upon them?

  She blinked once and then decided not to do it again... suddenly, terror hit her like a strong gust of wind... she didn't know who had entered his 'playground'... it could have been anyone! Or, even worse, it could have been TJ or Mei or Saphy!

  She shivered. She wanted to say something – _anything_ – to Kruger but she knew she couldn't... her throat felt totally closed off.

  Slowly, the sharp screech of the claws against the metal faded away... it took a while because of the serous echo the boiler room had to it... as if every noise bounced off every nook and cranny the metal offered.

  Freddy watched, carefully... like a hunter stalking pray. He waited. He watched. He stalk; the Night Stalker in action.

  Slowly, Ginny identified a soft sound that was creeping along the metal, coming down a corridor at the far end of the one they stood in. Foot steps... gentle footsteps... like that of a little girl's.

  _No!_, Ginny pleaded, silently. _No! You're heading right for us! Go back! RUN!_

  Obviously; the possessor of the footsteps couldn't hear her mind... they just kept coming... coming closer... as if walking right into Freddy's claws.

  And then... a shadow began emerged at the end. A little hint of a smile now twitched at the corners of the mouth of the Night Stalker... and the shadow grew. It grew and grew until it was a full silhouette of a human-being... and then, the girl behind the shadow began to emerge.

  All Ginny needed to see was the mane of bright red hair to know who it was... the insightful green eyes, slightly unfocused for the lack of the glasses they so heavily relied on, didn't help any either... the pale skin... the long, lanky body with small, girly features... the little hands and little feet... she knew who it was.

  Mei. Mei Rosenberg turned the corner... her uber pale blue and white vertically striped pajamas, too small for her so they were folded up her wrists and up off her ankles, barely wrinkled from sleep for Mei always slept like the dead.

  Ginny's heart leapt up and caught in her throat. She wanted to yell for Mei to run or to get out of here or to wake up or _something!_ But she couldn't... she couldn't.

  Mei gasped – a long, shrill, piercing noise – and began to back up until her back hit the wall.

  "It-it-it-it-it's... it is!" she stuttered incoherently. "It is! It is! It is! It really is! It's true! It's Fred Kruger!"

  Freddy smiled and took a step towards her. "I see a little birdy," a jerk of the head gesture back at Ginny. "... told you about me."

  Mei was hyperventilating too hard to answer.

  "Well then," Freddy flashed up a hand full of knives. "Let the games... BEGIN!"

  As if on order, Mei jerked back down the corridor she had come from. Kruger smiled... he loved a good chase. Mei was screaming like a lunatic. Instead of running after her, Freddy watched over the railing, idly, as she dashed down a flight of metal stairs and look around frantically. Suddenly, the ground below her feet turned to sticky mush that seemed to pull her into it like quicksand.

  "Hey Doll," Freddy called. Mei looked up, eyes wide in terror. "You're in my playground, remember?"

  Mei released a sobbing cry. Ginny could picture her; stuck in the muck, rivers of tears running down her face, terror flooding her entire body.

  "Stop it!" Ginny found her voice. "Stop it, Kruger!"

  Freddy looked back at her, mocking shock on his face. "Now why would I want to do that, Gabe?"

  "It's wrong!"

  "Its_ fun_," Freddy turned back, looking down at Mei. "A doll," he muttered under his breath. "That's all you are, isn't it, you little bitch?" Mei sobbed loudly in reply. "Well then, Doll, let's play."

  Kruger stretched out his arm, over the railing, lifted up his knives again, and spread them out like a puppeteer would... then, the ground below Mei's feet materialized again. Ginny found it, somewhere inside herself, to move again... and she came right up to the rail, only a step behind Freddy but to his side.

  Mei tried to run, but something stopped her... and, instead, she seemed to _dance_, oddly. 

  The malicious smiled on Freddy's face told Ginny he knew exactly what was happening to her. She looked at his claws... when ever he moved one, Mei moved... like Mei was the puppet and there were invisible string attached to his finger claws.

  Ginny jerked her eyes back to Mei, who was screaming again. Suddenly, Freddy jerked his hand up high in the air and Mei jerked up with it... high up; screaming the whole way.

  "Stop it!" Ginny barked at him, fear locking her heart in its icy grasp. "Cut it out!"

  "Okay," Kruger said, raising a claw from his other hand... he cut one of the invisible strings. Mei's arm fell free to her control again.

  Ginny watched him carefully cut another invisible string... her other arm went free and she flipped up-side-down, screaming some more. Ginny looked down the long, long way to the ground below Mei... not only was it a long way... but there were pipes and parts of boilers and all types of things like that.

  "Don't do that, Kruger..." Ginny said without looking at him... she couldn't take her eyes on the long and crowded way down.

  Freddy paid her no mind. He cut another invisible string. One of Mei's legs fell free. She sobbed out a muffled scream.

  "Don't do it!"

  He raised his other claw again. Ginny looked around frantically... she need a way to stop him... fast!

  A pipe! She saw a pipe not too far away from her... it was steaming, definitely scolding hot... if she hit a body part against it; she'd wake up!

  Quickly, she dived... her leg towards the pipe; it missed her ankle and her calf and all that stuff.... but by the time she touched it; it caught on her thigh. Pure white burning pain shot up her hip and her side...

  And she screamed... a terribly scream – so horrid; as if it came from the very throats of the damned deep in Hell – tore out of her lungs and rang through the air like a tortured bell.

  **G**inny woke up drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for air.

  Her thigh throbbed and sting in horrible pain that brought tears to her eyes... the wound needed to be tended to ASAP... but there were more pressing matters at hands, now.

  She jumped off her bed and, as quickly as her little legs would take her, she scurried up the latter to look in on Mei in the bunk above her...

  Her hands grabbed and her feet kicked away bar after bar of the latter until her head poked up over the edge. She looked upon her friend, desperate, her heart weighed down far too heavy.

  Mei lay in her bed... for only a split second, could she have appeared peaceful... then... then; she began to jerk around from side to side to side to God-only-knows-where... as if things were hitting her all over. Deep bruises and instantly bloody cuts began popping up all over her body... her pajamas got torn... Ginny watched, frozen in horror... it was happening to Mei, even when Ginny wasn't there!

  Mei tumbled around in her bed some more, making minimal noise... the tears she had cried in her dreams were plastered on her face just as they had been there... and then, suddenly, the final blow of hitting the ground was inflicted...

  Ginny watched as Mei, in her dream but appearing in real life, hit the ground of that boiler room... face first; her face was totally blown in, in an instant... her nose, her chin, all her faced, smashed inwards... bloodiness, bones sticking out, eyes untraceable, dead.

  Ginny tried to scream but choked. She jumped and fell off the latter, hitting the carpeted ground with only a dull thud... ever bone in her body ached... her thigh burned as if it were on fire. She rolled over onto her back and struggled to get up to her hands and knees... panting; she tried not to throw up, but to no avail...

  She did throw up... she vomited... her entire body heaving with the forced of her internal organs coming up through her throat. Everything that was inside her came out... and then; everything was still except for her... she was shaking... sticky vomit still on her mouth.

  She looked up. Saphy was still in bed... she couldn't see TJ's top bunk.

  "Help..." she coughed out. "... Heeeeelp..."

  She heard sheets rustle in TJ's bunk... and then, TJ stuck her blue eyes, wide and suddenly alert, out... her blonde hair glowed bright; like a silky morning halo, around her head.

  "Ginny?" her voice was still groggy from sleep. "What's a' matter with you?"

  Ginny just watched her with soulless gray marble eyes. "... Help."

  TJ scurried out of her bunk, cherry covered pajamas making her look even younger then she normally did... Ginny wondered if she really was seventeen... everything with TJ seemed such a mystery, to her.

  "What happened?" TJ whisper, soothingly, setting a hand on Ginny's back.

  "Mei..." Ginny couldn't manage complete sentences.

  "Mei?" TJ echoed. "What about 'er? She sleeping, ain't she?"

  "No exactly," Ginny coughed, again. She felt as week as a twig.

  "Come on, Ginny. Come to bathroom with me... we'll clean you up, okay? T-then I'll go get Helena, okay? Okay?"

  Ginny hesitated, then nodded and TJ helped her to her feet, bringing her along down the hall to the bathroom. 

  Once inside, after washing her face with a damp cloth and all, TJ noticed the third degree burn on Ginny's thigh.

  "How did this happen?" she asked, not looking back up at Ginny.

  "In a boiler room..."

  "Say what?"

  "In a boiler room... in the basement."

  "In _this_ basement?"

  "I think so..."

  TJ looked at Ginny as if she were absolutely star-craving mad... then stood all the way back up and turned towards the bathroom covert and fished out neo-sporran and some bandages, then turned back and began to bandage Ginny's thigh...

  Not another word was said.


	4. Teenage Homicide

_** I'd just like to take a moment to thank everybody for their reviews and kind words and all_._ Thanks, everybody_... _OKAY; moment over! I don't own Freddy or anything to do with Freddy_..._ but I do own Ginny which is good_..._ Saphy and TJ and Kris are based on people who exist. Don't they feel special? No? Damn_...__

  **G**inny store up, unblinking, at the mattress above her...

  The blood had soaked all the way through... there was a deep red stain... like a frozen puddle... mattered... fabric... stained... with Mei's blood. Mei's precious blood... Mei's life; "_For the Blood is the Life"_...

  Ginny didn't even try to tell TJ that Mei was dead... she waited until TJ brought Mrs. Dana in there room... then she told Saphy to look... Saphy had seen her parents murdered, hiding in a closet... so the murder of Mei hadn't bothered her any... she just looked up there, then turned back and said: "Oh yeah... she's dead... she's very dead!"

  TJ, then, insisted on looking... but Saphy wouldn't let her. Mrs. Dana forced her way up to look... then ordered TJ to call the police... TJ had turned as pale as paper and just stuttered around as her mouth pouted and her brows narrowed and both limbs began to tremble... Mrs. Dana then yelled at her to do it... and then she did; she dashed from the room... and called the police.

  Ginny had followed her to make sure she was alright... TJ had grabbed up the phone in shaking hands and practically been screaming into it... she didn't make any sense, really... just begging them for help and telling them over and over: "Mei is dead! Mei is dead!".

  An ambulance and police officers had arrived... homicide detectives, homicide investigates, the people who take pictures at crime scenes, the whole nine yards...

  There were so many questions... so many, many questions... they talked with everyone separately... Mrs. Dana first, then Saphy, then TJ, and then Ginny.

  They had asked Ginny more questions then anyone else... because she had known that Mei was dead before anyone else... because she had vomited like that... because she had freaked out so much... because of her lack of remorse afterwards... but inside; her soul was a blaze... she just couldn't cry... nothing more would come out of her...

  After the police had left TJ and Mrs. Dana and Saphy, all together, had insisted she rest... insisted she lay down... insisted she sleep... how did they expect her to sleep? How, after what she had been through? But they didn't know what she had been through...

  She couldn't tell them or the detectives – she couldn't tell _anyone_ – that a dead serial killer from her dreams had killed Mei... no one would ever believe that so she didn't even try.

  It was the next day; the next afternoon...

  Ginny hadn't slept that night.

  Now, she couldn't take it anymore... lying in bed starring up at the stain... wide awake... as she had been for a long time. She felt like she was being held down from all sides and suffocated silently... she couldn't take it anymore!

  She threw the covers aside, scavenged through the one drawer of her clothes in the _huge_ dresser, pulled out a horribly oversized clean black sweatshirt and (tight, of course, she didn't own much of anything that wasn't tight) dark blue jeans and threw them on quickly... then, she snatched a crisp white pair of Saphy's sneakers – Saphy had 3,000,000 pairs of shoes and they wore the same size: she wouldn't mind – and then left the room in a big old hurry.

  She didn't stop until she was in the doorway to the living room... the two other girls and Mrs. Dana all sat around the TV... watching a _soap opera_, of all things!

  _Must be Dana's choice_...__

  Helena's eighteen year old daughter, Ashley, was the only other person who shared the house with them... Ashley had medium length hair, a dark brown in color, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had a thin faced that seemed to reflect on the rest of her; thin and perfect... completely clean without a blemish to ever touch the creamy light skin.

  Tall and perfect; she had grown far away from her not-so-glamorous mother... she stayed at home because she hated the idea of a dorm and sharing her room with a total stranger... when she was at home, and not in class, she stayed in her room unless she absolutely _had_ to come out and usually made it brief with as little words shared as possible.

  She was beginning to dislike home life more and more, though... because, now, instead of sharing her room with _one_ total stranger... she was sharing her _home_ with four... er... three, now.

  Ginny wasn't at all surprised that Ashley wasn't with them. She stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching the once happy little group sitting around in perfect silence. A strange pang hit her heart and she identified it quickly... it was nostalgia... suddenly; she missed her parents... she missed her older brother, Nathaniel... she missed her home... suddenly, it hit her.

  She missed Mei, too... but not nearly as much as she missed what had been rightfully hers.

  She took in a deep breath, held it, then released it slowly... pressing the memories away. She couldn't deal with them; as especially not at a time like this.

  She walked at a hurried pace a crossed the room.

  "I'm going for a walk," she muttered, quickly, half way to the door... no one said a word.

  Once outside; the cold fall air washed over her; feeling soothing and cleansing, somehow... she loved the cold... it reminded her that she was alive.

  She shut the screen door, carefully, then began off the porch and down to the street... the world was so beautiful at this time of years... everything was dying and melting away. All the lush green leaves from the trees turned beautiful yellows and oranges and reds and browns and fell to the ground and dried up until they were practically ash... the grass on the ground never really looked dead but it seemed to dim. The sun seemed dimmer then it had been all summer, hanging lazily in the late afternoon sky... puffy white clouds littered the dense blue sky... fall was so beautiful.

  She began down Elm Street... walking down the dead gray sidewalk that had never been alive in the first place... and certainly would never be.

  She watched the houses pass by. They all seemed like vacant, long abandoned shells to her... that all seemed to morn some great and tragic loss... but totally not collectively... though, really, it wasn't that bad... In reality...

  It was her who was morning that great and tragic loss.

  So many, many great and tragic losses...

  Nothing seemed of interest... nothing really seemed to catch her eye... for a long time... until she was about three houses away from the end of the street... then she saw them... and had to stop and watched... she felt some great force hold her in place.

  ... They were girls... three little girls... all dressed in white... playing jump-rope and singing some old rhyme... they all seemed to glow... like ghosts or angels or something.

  Ginny watched them... and listened to their rhyme... they sang slowly, almost mockingly... as if it wasn't really a rhyme at all... but a death call.

  "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again..."

  Ginny shivered. They were singing about Freddy Kruger, weren't they? They were singing of the Nightmare King who appeared in her dreams any chance he had... the one who had killed her friend ever so recently.

  _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

  It was, wasn't it?

  _"Three, four, better lock your door..."_

  It sounded like one... 

   _"Five, six, grab your crucifix..."_

  It sounded like a warning...

_  "Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..."_

  Like the little girls trying to warn the ones he now had his eyes on...

_  "Nine, ten, he's back again!"_

  "What?" Ginny whispered, almost gasping out loud... the child – a little blonde girl – changed the end of the rhyme! She knew she heard it! She said it... not 'never sleep again'... no... Something completely different.

  _"Nine, ten, he's back again..."_

  Hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. So suddenly... a scream that rather resembled a hiccup leapt out of Ginny's throat. She whipped around, expecting to see Freddy... but what she did see...

  "Who the fuck are you?" she barked, holding a hand to her chest as if to steady her pounding heart.

  A boy, fifteen, the same age as her, stood there... his hands up as if she were a police officer. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, styled just like that of Davey Havok (the lead singer of AFI)'s hair (in the video for _Day of the Phoenix_, particularly)... wide, warm brown eyes, a pug-like nose, and frigin' perfect lips. He was mager league pale and dressed in a tight black "Or Die Trying" T-shirt with white text and black canvas pants.

  "Kris," he said, offering her a small smile. "Nice to meet you, too, Spaz."

  "Close, but not... name's Ginny."

  He reached out and brushed a couple loose strands of dark strawberry hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear. Ginny noticed scars on his wrist... pure white scars in angry lines... self-inflicted, she quickly determined... though none of them looked very new.

  "Have we met before?" Kris picked up speech again, bringing his arm back to his side and tucking his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants.

  "Not that I know of..." Ginny replied, starring him straight in the eye... something she always did when she first met someone, so no one would _ever_ think she was afraid of them.

  "You sure?"

  "Positive; listen, I best be go–"

  "Where do you live?" He interrupted with a question.

  Ginny turned half way around to look behind herself but she couldn't see 1428; so she just pointed limply into the distance and said: "Here on Elm Street..."

  After only a few seconds, she turned back to him. He looked over her shoulder and down the street as if trying to pin which house she was pointing at... obviously; he couldn't do it, for he said: "Oh yeah, which house?"

  "Umm..." Ginny pretended as if she were thinking of the number when, really, she was wondering if she should really tell him where she lives. "1428... yes, that's it! 1428."

  She nodded as if to confirm... but his sudden reaction threw her off. His eyes grew wide and he immediately chased her words with a rather loud "_What?!_"

  Ginny's mouth moved with all the possible answers. "Uh... I said I live here on, um, Elm Street... on 1428..."

  "For real?" Kris continued in his shocked manner. "You live in 1428? You live in Kruger's house?"

  "Kruger's house?" Ginny echoed. Her voice was far tighter then she expected it to be.

  "You mean you don't know?" Kris's shock was just mounting. "Nobody told you?"

  _Oh, somebody told me alright!_, Ginny thought; _and that somebody is now very, very dead_...

  "I, uh... I... really... have to go." Ginny said, turning to leave awkwardly. "I-I'll see you later... g'bye, Kris..."

  "Hey wait!" he called. Ginny just kept walking... so Kruger hadn't been something so secluded... so secretive that only Mei knew about it... Hell; Saphy and TJ probably knew about it, too! Anyone could have... no wonder the police had asked her if she'd had any nightmares that night!

  Oh! How she wished, now, that she had told them the truth... that she _had_ had a nightmare... and in it; Mei had died... and _then_ she died in real life.

  Ginny stopped; Kris was still standing where she had left him. She half way turned around again, starring back at him with tired eyes. "Who else knows?" she called.

  Kris was silent for a long moment. "Well, everybody, I guess... I really can't think of anyone I know who _doesn't_ know about Kruger... besides yourself, of course."

  "But I do know about Freddy..." she said, softly.

  "What?" he called. He hadn't heard her.

  "Nothing," she called back. "... Thanks for warning me, Kris. I'll see you again tomorrow or sometime."

  ... And with that, she turned and began back home once again.

  **T**hat night... Ginny didn't hide from sleep.

  She hadn't fallen asleep until 2:00 a.m., though... because, in all honesty, she was still scared... but she was so tired... and if he was going to kill her then she was going to die... if he really was all they made him up to be; then she knew nothing would stop him from doing exactly what he wanted to do.

  She had, once again, arrived in his playground... but she remained bitter, once in it. Unfeeling... and when Freddy had shown up; she had given him the cold shoulder... he had crept out of the shadows, as he usually did, and said his greeting: -

  "Boo..."

  She hadn't even looked up at him. She was sitting on one of the banisters that weren't hot and looking straight down at nothing with gray marble eyes filled with something dark and apathetic.

  "... Somethin' wrong?"

  Silent, still... hunched... unmoving.

  "... Gabe, doll?"

  Her shoulder twitched... the only sign that she wasn't just an illusion or something.

  "Helloo?"

  Her eye brows narrowed down on her dead eyes in her hung head where he couldn't see... but he could sense.

  "Gabe–"

  "Stay the fuck out of my dreams, Kruger!" she barked, suddenly.

  He'd taken a step back, surprised by her sudden outburst of rage... then another and another... until he was in the shadows again... and then gone... and then the whole boiler room faded away until Ginny was all alone and floating back into dreamless sleep.

  **F**reddy watched her fade away.

  ... And when she was gone; he stepped back out of the shadows.

  She had been so angry... he had felt it – the heat it produced – wafting off of her like serious waves in an electric current. Was she that angry at him? And for what? For killing some little slut the night before?

  Though; she had seemed rather defensive over the little bitch... not asking, but _telling_ him not to kill her... telling him not even to play with her... but he had. He had done the useless bitch in... just as he had done to countless others.

  He'd have to be more careful... he couldn't have her turning on him... no; that wasn't an option... if she really was the One – which he'd have to look into very soon – then having her turn on him would most definitely spell disaster...

  He'd have to find out... he'd have to find out if she really was the One... he didn't know exactly what he'd do after that... he had two choices, just as she did. He could either use her, just as she had been made for him to use, or he could destroy her... before she'd ever get the chance to destroy him... but first things first... he'd have to find out who she really was inside... as soon as possibly.

  But first; a teenage homicide was in order.


	5. One Of His Children

_**It's me, Lain, again_... _with the same old message that everybody hates_... _I no own Kruger, Elm Street, ectiness. TJ and Saphy and Kris are weakly based on other people but I say they belong to me because_..._ I'm the author and that makes me God_..._ I *do* own Ginny_..._ duh._

  **G**inny looked up at Sapphire.

  Saphy, who sat a crossed the table from her... she had been watching her... watching her with those scornful sapphire eyes... what did she want? Was she looking for a sign? A confession?

  Ginny forced herself not to sneer like she wanted to and took another long drag of her cigarette.

  It had been four days since she'd met Kris Carrigan... throughout that time; she had made a solid friend... outside of the household, I mean, of course... she still had TJ and Saphy... though they were starting to act a little strange... ever since Mei's death... they didn't know. They didn't know that Freddy was awake again... they had no idea.

  But what did they think?

  Ginny shot a glance up at the clock... 4:59 p.m; time to go. She stood up, slowly, her chair making a long, loud, deep sound as it dragged against the aluminum floor away from the table. Everyone turned their heads to look at her... even Ashley; who was just grabbing a Coke from the fridge.

  Ginny took the last drag of her cigarette, and then pressed it against the bottom of the ash tray until it went out.

  "Kris invited me to dinner at his house," she exhaled. "Tonight... at this time... so I best be going."

  She left the room and moved into the dark living room... every light in there was off; even the TV. She brushed off her clothes, quickly, to make sure she didn't have any ashes on them... them: a yellow and black striped long-sleeved T-shirt (the sleeves rolled up to her elbows) with a white Johnny collar and army-green short shorts that tie up the crotch... Saphy had been angry about her bowering her shoes... without asking, particularly... so now she was back to her old style... black high-heals, this pair; baring a million straps to hold them on.

  She hadn't told Saphy and TJ and Dana about the invitation before that moment... she didn't want them to threat over it... she preferred to just leave when she leaves and return when she returns... time is such a flimsy thing... so unreliable.

  A noise behind her caused her to jump... footsteps... someone coming. She picked up the pace and moved quickly towards the door, yanked it opened, then pushed open the screen... that was when the footsteps entered the living room...

  They were Ashley; on the way back to her room.

  Ginny relaxed and began outside again; taking a glance at the darkening sky outside... it looked more like seven or eight; rather then five. The screen door flew shut behind her... but it didn't scare her; she was expecting it.

  She began down the walk ways. Kris's house was on the corner of Elm and... some other street; she was too damn lazy to learn. She liked the house... it was bigger then her own and seemed to have a cozy feel about it... where as, to her, anyway, 1428 always seemed to be so cold...

  She tried not to look as she passed the house where she had seen the little girls playing out in front... jumping rope... singing of Freddy. She didn't want to see them again... there was something about them... she hated them... she _feared_ them.

  She picked up the pace as she passed the house, but not by too much... she was, after all, still warring high-heels. She passed the last house and reached the corner house, Kris' house. 

  She slowed down dramatically and slinked up the walk way, casually. When she reached the door, she knocked two times, pressed the door bell, then knocked two times again... it wasn't a code or secret knock... just for the fuck of it, I guess.

  Minutes later; a tall, heavy build man who made Ginny look like a tooth pick (which wasn't very hard) appeared behind its frame. He looked down at her.

  "You're Kris's friend?" he said, in a low, flat, emotionless tone.

  "Ginny," she replied, plastering a smile all over her face and extending her hand for a shake on some sort of strange, mocking impulse.

  He didn't take it but, instead, went back in the house leaving the door wide open for her to enter and close... she did, and then looked around... Kris was no where in sight. She waited. Kris's mother, Mrs. Carrigan, entered the room seconds later.

  "_Oh!_" she cried out, like she had just seen the most adorable puppy. "You must be _Kris's friend_! I'm his _Mommy_. It's _such _a pleasure to have ya here... Kris has spoken _very_ highly of _you_."

  _This woman needs some Librium_..._ exaggerating every-other-syllable is bad, Okay._

  "Ginny," she said, again.

  "_Oh!_ I'm _so_ sorry!" Mrs. Carrigan cried, again. "I _know_, I _know_, Kris _told_ me!"

  _Why would anyone actually *want* to speak with this_..._ thing!?_

  Ginny plastered _yet another_ fake smile onto her face. "Well, I'm glad... speaking of Kris; where is he?"

  "Kris?" the woman's eyes lit up like candles. "_Oh!_ He's _upstairs_. I'll go shout for him and tell him that _you're here_..."

  With that, Mrs. Carrigan scurried away to the stair case and began cheerfully shouting at the top of her shrieky little lungs for him... she particularly hated the woman scream: _"Giiiiiiiiiiiinny's heeeeeeeeeere!"_

  Ginny fidgeted. She heard the thumps of footsteps begin down the stairs and then, after only a few minutes, Kris appeared in its frame. He smiled. "Hey, Ginns."

  "Hey, Krissy." ... an inside joke.

  Mrs. Carrigan smiled wide and scurried back into the kitchen... she never walked or ran... only scurried... always scurrying.

  Kris watched her and waited until she was gone before turning back to Ginny. "C'mon, we can chill in the living room for a while before dinner."

  Ginny nodded, numbly, and followed him into the living room... on the way, they did bump in to Mr. Carrigan... who just picked up the pace and hurried past them without a single word.

  "Not a very social person, ah?"

  Kris scoffed. "Nah, he just thinks you look like a whore."

  "What?"

  Kris just smiled in reply and continued along.

  They entered the den and flopped down on the couch. Kris scooped up the remote, turned the TV on, and started flipping through channels until he found something worthy of their observation...

  Ginny waited. She had a secret purpose here to night... and it wasn't to enjoy a lovely home cooked dinner at a dear friends' home... it was much more important then that... it was about Kruger; of course it was about Kruger... the Nightmare Man was taking over her life! But she couldn't fight him... at least, not yet.

  Ginny sorted out what she'd say in her mind and, when she had, when she knew how she'd go about things, it she waited for a commercial break... one came – a commercial for Foot Locker – but, just as she opened her mouth to speak, Mrs. Carrigan appeared in the doorway. "Diiiinnnner iss reeeaaddyy!" she sang out.

  Ginny bit her lip in irritation. Kris stood up and began to walk towards the door, then stopped in front of her, pause, then said "Come on..." and continued along. Ginny followed.

  Dinner went by slowly and boringly... the entire family and Ginny all sitting around... she felt like an alien invader... an orphan sitting with a family of a friend... an orphan sitting with a family that wasn't and never would be her own.

  She swallowed down a mouth full of soggy carets as she thought this; wishing she had another cigarette.

  After about forty-five minutes, more or less, Kris's parents and little brother (Donovan) left the room... Ginny had been careful to chew every single bite twenty million times and take as very little on her fork so that it'd last as long as possible...

  Kris swallowed his last bite and set down his fork. Ginny did, too. Kris stood up and began to leave. Ginny stopped him by grabbing his arm.

  "Kris, I need to talk to you." Ginny stuttered out quickly. Her gray marble eyes store up pathetically.

  He didn't say a word.

  "I need you to tell me everything you know about Freddy Kruger."

  "Wha-... why?"

  "Because!" she didn't mean to sound so desperate... it just happened.

  There was silence for a long moment... Kris seemed to be pondering some great matter deep inside his mind. Ginny watched hopelessly desperate.

  "Is he... is he stocking _you_, now?" Kris broke the silence, finally.

  Ginny hesitated... then nodded.

  "Okay..." Kris sat back down, starring at the floor. Ginny let go of his arm. "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know..."

  He began timidly... but as the story developed he became more and more into it. Deeper. Deeper, did Kruger's legacy go. He continued, first telling her of Freddy's life-time murders... beginning with some girl name Loretta, moving on to the children of Springwood – one by one – and ending with...

  "Mei," Ginny whispered.

  "Huh?"

  "Mei, Mei, he killed Mei!"

  Kris was silent. Ginny was silent. _They_ were silent for a long, long time... and then he picked up again. He told her, as Mei had, about the trial and how the parents had ganged up to kill Freddy... but in much more detail... and how they did and then how things had been quiet for so long... and then when it started up again with Nancy... and on and on and on... always coming back to 1428 Elm Street... just as Mei had said.

  "And now," he began his conclusion. "... it's started up again... it _had_ to start up again! Because there are new comers to that house... that house; it's damned! Damned by the dream demon Fred Kruger... everyone who sets foot in it is damned. He takes their souls on his blades... _forever!_"

  Ginny shivered. "He takes their _souls?_"

  Kris nodded.

  "_Why?!_"

  "Huh?"

  "Haven't you ever read _Bram Stoker_'s book, _Dracula_?" a feverish grin twisted its way into the corners of Ginny's mouth. "Renfield, the psychopath in there, don't you remember how he felt about souls? He _hated_ the idea of having the souls of the dead haunting about him... _hated it! _So, if our little Freddy here is such a psychopath, then why is it he'd _want_ souls?"

  "You're forgetting," Kris shot back. "Renfield wanted their lives... No body knows what Freddy wants... revenge, _I_ think."

  "Still... if he hates them so much..." her voice trailed off.

  "He calls them 'his children'." Kris picked up again. "Everyone he kills – every soul – is one of his children... Mei is one of them, now, too... and, if you don't be careful, you'll be one of them, also!"

  "Kris, don't be so epic." Ginny smiled slyly.

  "What does this have to do with anything anyw–" Kris was interrupted by a rolling giggle as it entered the room.

  They could hear the giggle bouncing around in the living room before... and now it entered the kitchen as Donovan came crashing in, running like a madman.

  He smiled and ran straight up to Ginny. "Hey, Piggy!"

  "Hello, Donny." Ginny smiled wide and friendly-like for the child... and they dropped the subject of Freddy, for Donovan's sake.

  **"H**ey Ginny!" TJ chimed as Ginny stepped through the front door.

  Ginny didn't answer – didn't say a word – and kept her gaze straight forwards as she headed for the stairs.

  "Was the dinner fun?" TJ seemed to giggle out every word. "At that boys place? Kris, right? Isn't that his name? You like him, don't you? How _much_ do you like him? Do you like him _a lot_?"

  Silence.

  "Ginny?" the manner of TJ's speech changed suddenly and dramatically. Golden blond brows narrowed worriedly in on the bright blue eyes.

  Ginny ignored her, pretty much blowing her off, and began up the stairs... thump, thud, thud, thud... each step seemed so heavy, felt so heavy; as if she were warring cement shoes... 

  She thanked God more and more, silently, inside her head, the more the canned laughter from the television faded away... until it faded away completely... and she couldn't hear it, anymore, at all.

  Once upstairs, she fell against the door to their bedroom, her fragile hands and long fingers thumbled with the handle until she managed to get it opened... then nearly fell down but did a trippy little jog like thing over to her bottom bunk and crashed face first down onto the mattress... forgetting and leaving the door half-way open.

  She fell asleep mere seconds after her head hit the pillow.


	6. Kill the Little Piglet

_** Woe is me, woe is me, I don't own Freddy or Elm Street but I do own Ginny_..._ Kris and TJ and Saphy; all based upon real-life friends, halfly_, _and halfly from my mind_... _Now read my story, of this kind. _

(Note: _I got the idea for the claw/temple/brain thingy from a scene in Freddy VS Jason_... _continue not to sue me, please_.)__

  **G**inny's eyes fluttered over the scenery like two little gray butterflies.

  She stood on the porch to a cabin-like building... made of strong, sturdy wood... clean and beautiful. It stretched all the way along the outside wall. Behind her; the interior to the cabin... in front of her... snow... crisp, white snow... so much of it... little trees with long, vine-like branches that reach all the way too the ground... with little pockets of snow caught on the leaves that had been too slow to fall and remained frozen solid to it's body... snow, dipping along it's beautiful form.... a jagged walk way, or so it seemed, inbetween them... and, past them... far past them, at the end of the yard... real woods stretched out as far as the human eyes could see... lush, dark green, dripping with snow.

  "Home..." she breathed. "... I'm _home_."

  She exhaled long, her heated breath creating a little white cloud in the cold winter air... Home... this was her home! This was where she had lived, before the accident, with her family, her parents and brother. This was their back porch... it was the back porch; but they always used it as if it was the front and visa versa because it was so much bigger... it had a roof to it, and four wooden pillars that connected it to the porch on the sides with wooden bars (short of) toped by a wooden banister and lining around the whole thing... y'know... except where the steps were... there were two more pillars on each side there... and there were only three little steps to the ground... snow cloaked the bottom one.

  This was home... this was her home.

  She stood still, breathing through her mouth... the little white clouds appearing and disappearing with each passing breath... she couldn't believe it... it couldn't be real... could it? Her question was seconds away from being answered.

  Suddenly, she felt it... it began on her back, inbetween her shoulder blades, about half an inch lower then where they began... something cold as death, slightly curved, pointed at the end... it touched her back, over the fabric of her shirt, and then began to trace down it... not cutting... but still touching.

  She shivered, but something held her in place... not hands... but her muscles... they didn't move... they wouldn't move... until the thing against the back of her shirt neared the base of her spine... then, she jerked away so suddenly it felt foreign to _not_ have it touching her.

  She stumbled forwards, struggled to jerk around, succeeded, and backed up until she stumbled against the banister.

  Her heart caught in her throat... one of her feet slipped on the cold floor boards and she almost fell, but caught herself. It couldn't be... but it was... it was Fred Kruger... back again.

  "Gabe!" said Freddy. "Forgive me, yet?"

  She fidgeted, pulled her sleeves down from her elbows to her hands where they should be, and tried to find the right words... she wanted to say _'fuck you'_ but something inside her wouldn't allow it... something inside her told her to wait... something inside her... told her she _had_ forgiven him.

  "You're back?" she said – finally – instead.

  "Disappointed?"

  "No, I can't say I am..." Then, she added, quickly: "... God only knows why."

  That same sick grin grew on his face... the one that seemed as if he had some retched homicidal plan up his sleeve...

  _Freddy the Homicidal Maniac_... _I wonder if that comic would sell as well? You could always smack the title of a true story on it!_

  "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, cautiously, in a low voice.

  "Of course," she flinched. "... not."

  "W-why now? You killed Mei?"

  "Mei?" he arched a burn-scared brow. "... Oh! Yeah. The four-eyes, right? Well, Gabe, that was because she was a useless little bitch... not like you. You have a purpose... or so I'm told. See, that's really why I brought you in here tonight... it's really important that I find out if you are the One."

  "The One?"

  "Yes."

  "And if I am?"

  "I really wouldn't think that far ahead, if I was you... because if you're not the One, my little Archangel, then... well... you're as good as dead."

  Ginny relaxed a little... only a little. "So you're not sure... if I'm the one you're looking for?"

  Freddy began to advance towards her... Ginny's first impulse was to cringe her eyes shut tight... though, a split second after doing that, she opened them up as much as the cringey impulse would allow.

  "No," he said, finally, when he stopped right in front of her. "Satan wasn't exactly that specific when she gave me your description... she basically just said the One would come in human form into my dream world and not be afraid."

  Ginny hesitated. "... B-but I am afraid."

  "You _weren't _when you first entered my playground," Freddy seemed to both enjoy and dislike her fear, at the same time... as if it was both an advantage and a dis'.

  Ginny paused. Should she trust him? Her heart was telling her 'yes' but her head was screaming at her 'no'... she waited. "What does being the One_ mean_? I'm afraid I don't understand."

  "You'll understand," Kruger seemed to be growing irritable. "If you are the One... I ain't gonna waste my time explaining it you, if you're not, when I could much rather be ripping out your intestines."

  "Okay, okay!" Ginny's voice raised at least three scales... she swallow hard and forced it lower back down to normal pitch. "Okay... so what do I have to do? How do you check me?"

  Freddy just looked at her for a moment. "Just don't move."

  He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her close to him. The gesture shocked her but she did as the serial killer told her to do and stayed as still as she could.

  With his other arm, he raised his clawed hand... curling all the knifey fingers except the index into a fist he raised just the one claw and pressed it against her temple.

  "This'll probably hurt a lot." It appeared to be a warning, but sounded more like he fully took pleasure in the thought... then he pressed the tip of his claw through the skin.

  Ginny cried out, weakly, and shut her eyes as tight as they would go. The pain was a rush... it had caught her off guard; even after his warning. He imbedded his claw deeper into her temple, ignoring her whines... slipping... it slipped through the flesh so easily, like a hot knife through butter... through the skin, into her brains (the two temples are, on the sides of your head, the only places where your brain is not protected by bone).

  Freddy closed his eyes. Deeper; the one claw pressed deeper into her head until it was all the way in. Ginny gripped hand fulls of his dirty old sweater in her fists... she didn't know what else to do... no one had ever pried into her brain before.

  He could see her mind now... everything inside her... anything about her... it was all at access to him.

  ... But Ginny didn't know that. It felt like lightning bolts passing through her head into his clawed hand over and over again in a steady current of her life's information.

  Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Freddy pulled away... Ginny slumped back, feeling unable to stand on her own, against the pillar that stood right next to the one side of the step's opening.

  Freddy, too, stumbled back a couple of steps. He kept the claw that had previously been in her head out. It had no blood on it. There was no wound on Ginny's temple... just the memories... just the pain.

  When Freddy finally caught his balance, close to the wall of the house a crossed from her, his eyes couldn't be seen from beneath his bowed fedora but she could tell he was starring at his claw... they remained like that for a long, long time... before Freddy finally looked back up at her... he looked slightly shocked and a little confused... as if he couldn't believe... couldn't believe what was inside her.

  **_F_**_lash!_ The dream was suddenly ended.

  Ginny's eye bolted open. She had slept so deep she hadn't even rolled over or really even moved... she was still laying face down on her bed, her head turned towards the opposite bunk, the only thing that was different was, at some point, her arms had moved up to hug her (_Invader ZIM_'s) GIR in robot-form plush.

  The ceiling light was on.

  Her gray marble eyes darted around; searching for what had woken her up so... they quickly landed on Saphy, who stood in the center of the room, one arm stretched out over her head and holding the string to the ceiling lamp, the other one curled at her side with the portable phone in her hand.

  "Oh, I," Saphy stuttered, then stopped and shook her head, and then spoke again. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't see if you were even in this room and I... it's only eight O'clock and... you have a phone call."

  With that; she shoved the portable phone at Ginny... she hesitated, a little disturbed by Saphy's manner, but did except.

  "I'm sorry," Saphy repeated, hurrying out of the room. "I'm sorry."

  _Hmm_..._ nice to see you're in a chipper mood this eve._

  Ginny look down at the phone clutched in her hand, eased back into her pillow, and then brought it to her face. "Hello?"

  Silence... Ginny waited. No one said a word.

  "Hello, anybody there?"

  ... Still nothing.

  "Listen, if you don't answer me I'm going to hang up!" her voice held the slightly hint of her tension.

  "Hel–"

  "Ginny?" the voice on the other end said softly... to soft; she couldn't identify the caller.

  "Yeah, who is this?"

  "Kris..."

  "Yeah; what do you want?"

  "Did you have a nightmare?"

  "Yeah..."

  "About Krueger?"

  "Um..." Ginny hated admitting anything about her nightly visitor... especially after what happened to Mei... but she couldn't lie to Kris; he was trying to help her. "Yes, actually–"

  "Me, too." Kris interrupted.

  "What?" Ginny shot straight up in bed. "Just now? That's impossible–"

  "No, not just now!" Kris interrupted again. He voice rose, a little... and lowered again as he continued. "Earlier today... I was... I was, like... in this... _boiler room_... and then... I heard these scratching... like nails against chalkboard... only _worse_... and then, he appeared... and..."

  "Kris," Ginny's voice held as much seriousness as possible. "If you're lying to me, tell me _right now_ because this is _not_ a laughing matter."

  "I'm not, Ginny, I swear to God!"

  Ginny flipped herself around until her back was resting against the wall. "... So now we're in this together?"

  Kris paused, for a long moment. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if he was still there: "... Yeah, I guess we are."

  Ginny thought for a moment, starring upward into space. "Okay... do you know a place here in town where we can chill in total private?"

  Kris seemed to think, too, for a minute. "Yeah, I know a perfect place."

  "Okay, where is it?"

  "I'll take you there... and meet you in front of your house at exactly 3:30 tomorrow?"

  "Alright."

  "Okay."

  Kris's line went dead. He must have hung up. Ginny pressed the 'off' button on her phone and then dropped it, allowing it to fall against the soft mattress... still starring out into space... deep in nowhere.

  **F**reddy continued to watch her.

  He store at her like she was an alien... a total stranger he'd never seen before in his life... like everything had changed... he was _stunned_... and then; she faded away very quickly... much quicker then usually... which meant that she had been woken up very suddenly by some outside force Freddy didn't have access to... yet.

  Freddy just store at the spot where Ginny had been... where that _thing_ had been standing... she was the One.

  She _was_ the One... the One he had been waiting for... waiting for so very, very long... the One that Satan had told him about... the One with the power... the One with the power to destroy his soul for eternity... or to make him almighty.

  It was her... there was no doubt about it. He had seen it in her... seen the power... the extreme superiority... it was her. She had finally come... the One had finally come into being... he couldn't believe it! She was even stronger – better – then Satan had told him she – it – would be...

  He found it hard to believe that something with such immense power wouldn't know about what was within them self... was she holding out on him? Playing a game? Waiting until his guard was down before she could attack and destroy?

  No... she couldn't have been.

  He knew fear. He was the _master_ of fear... and he knew that her fear was genuine... not any sort of an act.

  So that was it, huh? The stumbling, terrified, sissy little girl that had – just seconds ago – been standing before him was the One? The One with all the power? The One that was to be feared so much?

  Suddenly, hundred of no aspects filled his mind... she was _too_ powerful; he'd have to destroy her. It was too much of a risk to leave her alive... but he wanted that power... he wanted it so much... it was made for him; he deserved it... so he could keep her alive, just until she was ready to be harvested... he'd have to protect her... if any goody-two-shoes human brat figured out about her... they'd _surely_ decide to kill her... they'd never risk it; not just to get rid of him... not if it meant she could be turned towards him to give him the power inside her... and he'd have to educate her about her power... though, only on his side... he couldn't have her figuring out about the other possibility... that she could destroy him just as easily if not easier then she could help him...

  He'd have to be very careful with her, if he was going to keep her alive...

  _Ah, Hell!_, he thought; _I've had a good run_..._ I've killed dozens of Elm Street brats_..._ it's worth a try. I'll keep the little piglet alive_..._ And I'll make her mine!_

  A smile began to twist at the corners of his mouth... he suddenly realized that he was still watching his blade and slashes it away through thin air and back to his side... then watched the snowy scenery fade away until he was back in his boiler ro—_I mean_, his playground.

  This was going to be _so_ much fun!


	7. Gabe Krueger?

_You ever notice how Freddy's claws seem kinda dirty in the movies_..._ and yet; on all the posters and T-shirt and stuff like that; they're so clean they shine? What, did Freddy suddenly decide to buy OxiClean for the photo shoot? And then get them dirty and rusted all over again for the next sequel? It makes you wonder_...__

.

.

.

.

**A**t midnight, when the other girls came into to go to sleep, Ginny was still sitting up in bed... still thinking.

She looked to the door as Sapphire opened it... without a word, she stood up off her bed and scurried around with them to get ready for sleep... throwing on a white short skirted silk night gown and then flopping down in her bottom bunk...

Mrs. Dana had finally taken the blood-stained mattress out... when TJ had asked her what she was going to do with it, Dana had simply answered "I take care of it..."

Starring up at the whole in the bed with her heavy gray sleeping bag unzipped and thrown over her; Ginny remained awake... she felt she feared sleep, now... after the previous episode with the Night Stalker... the way he had looked at her, though... it was just... in his eyes... it was like... he _feared_ her... all of the sudden.

_Like "the hunter becomes the hunted" or something_...

So she couldn't sleep, not that night, anyway... would she ever sleep again? Well, that was a stupid question... because as the clock dawned 7:00a.m... her eye lids proved too heavy and then shut... for only a rest... but minutes later, she would be deep in sleep.

.

**G**inny's gray marble eyes opened, slowly.

The sun had caught in one of the windows and reflected off the full-body mirror to shine straight in her eyes... it burned, stinging, and she threw herself to face the wall so that the painful light would only touch her hair.

A candy blue streak feel over her eyes but she made no attempt to brush it away... minutes later, after she had sunk into consciousness, she began to wonder all types of things... and, eventually, decided to brave the bright light to find out what time it was.

She flopped around; the bright green numbers of the clock burned into her brain and she jumped up, out of bed, as fast as she could and crawl a crossed the floor on all fours to the dresser.

_Shit, shit, I slept in! It's 3:15! I'm going to be late! Kris is going to kill me! Bad things will happen!!_

She scurried through her clothes, all packed tight into the one drawer, until she finally decided on and pulled out a green _Swee' Pea_ tank top and black bondage Capri's with pink stitch and straps, and threw them on, quickly... once again; she stole a pair of Saphy's sneakers, not caring weather or not she yelled at her for it, ran a brush through her hair uber quick, and then dashed from the room as fast as her little self could take her.

She practically threw herself down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, and at the bottom she flew to the door and began thumbling with the lock to get it opened.

TJ and Saphy entered the room from the kitchen, both stopped and watched with wide eyes at Ginny's hurry

"Hey, Ginny, what's the rush?" Saphy finally spoke.

"Gotta go," Ginny answered quickly, finally getting the door open, and then fled outside before they could ask her anymore stupid questions.

Outside; Kris was already waiting for her.

"You're late." He spoke, softly, as she walked up to him.

"Well, I had a rough night." Ginny grunted.

Kris's manner changed entirely. "Krueger... did he... did he hurt you?"

"_No_," Ginny answered, and then was shocked at the quality of angsty _"duh"_ in her voice... like it was obvious the serial murderer who hasn't even been stopped by his own death wouldn't even _try_ to hurt her. "I mean, um... let's just talk about when we get... where ever we're going."

Kris watched her a moment longer (as she store forward coldly) then, finally, shrugged it off and did the same (minus the "coldly" part).

They walked the rest of the way in silence...

... Until Ginny began to pass the building but Kris proceeded in; walking right up to it. She stopped and allowed her solid gray gaze to trace up it. Dark, gloomy, stained by smoke from a fire... she'd never seen the outside of it before; but she knew what it was right away.

"C'mon!" Kris called.

Ginny's mouth fell open but no sound came out for a long time, she just stood there... shaking her head. "No... no... Is this some kind of sick _joke?_"

"What?" Kris looked innocent.

"Bringing me here," Ginny barked, suddenly, her entire manner changing.

"No, Ginny, it's the perfect place–"

"_The perfect place for what?_ Getting _killed?!_"

"Gins," Kris took a step towards her. "No body has been in this building ever since it happened... they're all scared... too scared... they don't want to do anything to trip the wire... but the wire has already been tripped! So, you see, no bad can come of it... and Freddy can only attack us in our dreams."

"But he can watch us in our lives!" Ginny shot back.

"It's still safe... the perfect place to talk and be 100% sure _no one_ will bother us... not even Freddy... don't be scared."

Ginny fidgeted, and then started twitching like a cat's tail. "But..."

"It's safe," Kris said, and then turned back down to walk back to the building. "Just come on; before somebody sees us."

.

**"Y**ou're sick," Ginny said.

Kris shook his head, slightly, as they stepped through the door... the building he had taken her too had been _yet another_ place where Freddy had taken his children to die... the screams of the poor young souls seemed to still echo throughout its being.

He wandered in, several feet, until he found a clean place to sit down on the cold, cement floor. This place had obviously been through a fire... at least once before. It was damaged and old and seemed rather dangerous.

The door slammed shut behind them; causing Ginny to nearly jump out of her skin... mere seconds after the event a pure beam of light tore through the musty, dusty air... she turned back to Kris. He had flicked on a flash light.

His warm brown eyes watched with an impatience... she sighed stiffly, then trooped over to where he was and sat a crossed from him, about two feet away.

Kris set the flash light down, allowing it's pure and bright light to shine straight up at the ceiling... giving an eerie moon-colored lighting to both their faces. Her eyes seemed to flicker like fire under its influence.

Kris fidgeted. "So... you wanted to talk."

Ginny nodded. "You said you had a dream about Krueger, right?"

"Yeah," Kris's eyes trained away.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

Ginny flinched. "You don't have to go mental on me..."

There was silence for a long moment... silence laced with an eerie hum that seemed as if the very building was moaning in eternal agony.

"I'm sorry," Kris finally said. "... We have to do something... we have to stop him!"

"Oh yeah?" Ginny's voice sounded irritably challenging. "And what do you suggest we do? Stop him? Make him disappear? Say it's just a dream over and over again until he goes away? He won't, Kris!"

"I don't know..." Kris countered, dodging her cruelty. "But it has been done before. We have to kill him or–"

"No." Ginny interrupted coldly, suddenly.

"_What?_"

"I said, no..." she stopped, realizing what she had just said, thought frantically on what to say now to redeem her sanity. "I mean; it's impossible to kill him... we'd just die trying. He'd kill us in a heart beat."

"... Why do you keep defending him?"

"_What?!_" Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked.

"You," Kris turning his gaze back to her. "You're always defending him..."

"I am n–"

"Oh really?" Kris interrupted. "When I asked you if he hurt you, remember? And just now, when I suggested we destroy him... what is up with you? Are you suicidal or something? And do you want me dead, too? And TJ and Sapphire? Huh? Huh?"

"Stop it!" Ginny cried, covering her face with her hands as if she could hide behind them. "I'm not defending him... I'm not! I don't know _what_ I'm doing!"

Kris stopped; realizing he had gone too far, and set a comforting hand on her shoulder... she shrugged him off immediately.

"Ginny, I'm sorry–"

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Listen; I didn't mean to go that far... I just wanted to make you understand... he has _power_, Ginny... he could destroy us in an instant if he wanted to."

"... Now I wouldn't say that." She spoke, softly, after a long moment, lifting her face from her pale hands. Her eyes seemed to flicker like the souls of a candle's flame – eternally in torment and loving it so much. "I have power, too... Krueger told me so."

Kris gave her a skeptical look. "And I recall _you_ telling _me_ last night that this was a serious matter not to be joked around with..."

"It is!" Ginny protested. "And it's true! Krueger told me I'm "the One"... I don't know what it means, but he seemed pretty fucked up when he knew for sure... you should have seen the way he looked at me!"

"Ginny, come on–"

"I'm telling the truth! He stuck his claw in my head to see inside my mind or something... I felt him do it."

"If he stuck his claw in your head you'd be dead."

Ginny glared. "Well I'm not."

"Whatever, Ginny..." Kris said as he rolled his eyes.

"My name's not Ginny!" she barked, suddenly. "... it's Gabe."

.

**G**inny crashed in a heap onto her bed.

Her entire body ached and she felt like crying until she passed out... she could feel tears burning behind her eyes but she didn't want to let them go... as if she was incomplete without them.

She hated to fight... especially with her friends... not to mention the look Kris gave her when she told him her name was Gabe... she couldn't explain to him that that was the name Freddy gave to her.

She hated to fight... with her friends... especially about Krueger... so why had she? Had it been because Kris hadn't believed her? Because she secretly did want to defend the Nightmare King? Just for the sake of arguing?

No... It hadn't been any of those at all...

It was because she enjoyed it.

It was true; deep inside of her... she loved the power... she loved the way being feared felt... she loved to be able to intimidate... she loved to be wicked; Not weak, cute little Ginny Jenks... no... She wanted to be strong, powerful, maybe even _evil_, Gabe... Krueger.

Gabe Krueger... she liked the way that sounded.

And then... the tears did flow.

_What's wrong with me?_

What was wrong with her? Had Freddy done something to her? Inflicted something evil and homicidal into her... or had he awakened something that had always been there? Something dark... and sinister... something just like him... deep inside her?

The him inside her.

She had never felt so alone before... like there was no one there... liked the entire world had melted away and left only her... she _was_ connected with the Nightmare King, the Stalker of Dreams, the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs, they were connect... Freddy Krueger and Ginny Jenks... he was inside of her, eating away at her, taking over her mind...

She closed her eyes... and forced her breathing to slow... it was time to sleep... time to set things straight... to free herself? Did she really want to?

It was time to know the truth...

She needed to know.


	8. Ever Me, Ever You

_** Hi, hi! Someone asked how you pronounce Gabe_..._ no, not like Gabby_..._ um_..._more like_..._ uh_..._ Gabe? Gay-buh_..._ Okay, over exaggerated; but it works. Anyway; still own nothing 'cept what I own_..._ which is almost nothing._

  **S**oon, the boiler room would appear, she knew.

  ... But when it did, Ginny felt as if she hadn't been expecting it at all. A strong pang of terror hit her chest when she realized she was there again... Freddy Krueger's playground... the playground that haunted her ever time she closed her eyes.

  And those gray marble eye, now, slowly traced over the place, waiting for the Nightmare King to jump out of no where and scare her to death... perhaps, to catch him before he caught her so it wouldn't be such a strong case on her heart... she had enough weight on her heart right now.

  _He is the Boogieman._

  What a strange thought...

  She wait, her eyes speeding up more as she looked over the area again and again, until they caught onto something green and red, passed it, then jerked back.

  Yes... Freddy's Christmas sweater... and, of course, Freddy _in_ his Christmas sweater. The Nightmare Man standing there, edging out of the darkness towards her, one clawed hand tapping the metal banister as he neared.

  "Back again, Gabby pet?" he rasped; then chuckled low in his throat. "Did you enjoy our last visit? I know I did... it gave me some... _valuable_ information."

  "What did you do to me, Krueger?" Ginny accused, trying to keep her voice steady as she was – after all – standing up against a serial killer who may or may not have need for her.

  "Do to you?" Freddy put on his mock innocent face, again. "Why, _I_ didn't do anything to you."

  "Yes you did!" she cried out... then realized, and stopped; bringing her voice back down. "You _did_ do something to me! I'm getting off on hurting my friends, something is _definitely_ wrong_. _with_. _me_._"

  "I didn't do that to you," Freddy laughed. "You've always been like that, Gabe. It's always been inside of you... but, at a young age, you pushed it deep down where no one could ever see it, didn't you? You hated yourself for what you did and you needed to keep it away – away from yourself and from everybody else – so that you'd never do it again."

  "Shut up!" she barked. "How do you know that?"

  Freddy rolled his eyes. "I looked inside your head, remember. Everything is in there... even the stuff you don't want to or even can't remember."

  Ginny clutched her hands into fists. "So? How did it come up again?"

  "Because," Fred said, mysteriously. "... Because, for that short time I had my claw stuck in your head, we were one again..."

  "What do you mean _'again'_?"

  "I mean exactly as I said," his voice was divine. "We were one again... just as we had been one, a long, long time ago... when I didn't even know we were one... when I died; I was supposed to be able to use you, be almighty like that... a full demon. But there was a time, even before Nancy, when I was at large... with you inside me; I would have been unstoppable, if I had known how to use you... until that little bitch Jeanie (Stalh; she was the first) took you away from me... she was a witch, Gabe. She stole you from me using her black magic before I even knew you existed... Satan told me about it, later... ever since then I've been tryna get you back... but I never even knew if you were real for sure. Satan likes to play cruel jokes like that."

  Ginny was silent for a long, long time... just standing there, blinking, trying to comprehend this. "... So I am the One?"

  Krueger nodded. "That you are, my piglet; that you are."

  "So what does being the One mean? Will you tell me _now_, already?"

  "Didn't I just make that obvious enough?"

  Ginny cringed, as if hiding from his rage. "Run it by me again, please?"

  Freddy sighed heavily. "'The One will come in human form into my playground and not be afraid. It was a part of me and shall be again; and once it is, I will be almighty.' See, Gabe, as the One... you are to be mine, you are to give me your power (which is, rightfully, mine) when the time is right and... well, basically, you'll be fulfilling your destiny, _blah, blah, blah._"

  Ginny, suddenly, felt it hard to breathe... she didn't know how she felt about this... it was all so much.

  _I'm not even human_..._ I'm a part of the serial murderer Freddy Krueger. That's it._

_  Or am I like a human shell? Just carrying the power to give to him? And then I'll have nothing more to do with the Nightmare King?_

  Ginny flopped down on the ground to sit, crossing her legs in front of her and starring at her pale hands.

  Yes, that made a lot more sense... she was a human being, simply carrying the power for Krueger... and then, after she gives it to him, he'd leave her alone... or kill her, either way.

  She wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

  "Okay, then, why don't you just take it from me now?"

  "Because I can't, yet!" Freddy thundered. "I have to wait until the time is right, didn't you hear me say that? If I could have; I would have taken the power from you the minute after I first saw ya!"

  Ginny cringed again. She strongly disliked it when he yelled at her like that.

  Silence, silence, silence... it held strong for a long, long, long time... Ginny just sat there, on the floor, thinking... while Freddy just stood there, resting against the banister, starring at her, containing his glee that he had the One right where he wanted her.

  "Hey, Krueger," Ginny spoke up.

  "Ff-rr-ee-dd-y."

  "Whatever, _HEY_, remember that thing you did to Mei?"

  "Huh?" Freddy's scarred features twisted in confusion.

  "You know... the way you, uh..." Ginny didn't want to – no, she couldn't – say _"killed"_.

  "Oh, you mean how I gutted that one bitch?"

  Ginny cringed her eyes shut tight. That was worse. That was way worse.

  "Uhh... yeah... do me a favor, Fred?"

  "Freddy."

  "Freddy, whatever."

  "Yeah?"

  "... Don't ever do that again."

  "No."

  "To my friends?"

  Krueger grunted. "Just to your friends?"

  "... Okay."

  "Alright." The Nightmare King reluctantly agreed.

  Silence. Ginny looked up. Freddy was looking around, sniffing at the air like a dog smelling food. "What is it?"

  "An Elm Street brat sleeps..." Freddy said, softly.

  Ginny didn't say a word. The Night Stalker looked back at her. "Yeah, ah, would you excuse me for a minute?"

  "Whatever..." Ginny sighed.

  "Thanks." And Freddy disappeared.

  **G**inny wandered the halls of Krueger's playground.

  The winding corridors, the twisted metal bars, the pipes and boilers which hissed with pleasure as she passed... hissed with hunger as Freddy killed, nourished by the blood of the youth that was no doubt suffering more then he had ever suffered in all his life. She crept around the thin places and bobbed down the metal stairs... exploring the boiler room; trying to learn its place over... just incase she'd ever need it.

  After a while, she began to wonder when Freddy would return... but kept to herself and her wandering... when, all of the sudden, she turned a corner and hands grabbed her arms, the already blood stained claws digging into her wrists a couple inches below the elbows.

  Ginny shrieked, quickly, and he let her go. She jerked around to meet the scarred up face of her Nightmare Man... The Dream Demon that forever haunted her.

  "Miss me?" he cried, almost chipperly.

  "Nope." She said, with a sly grin.

  "Cold," Freddy groaned.

  "It happens..." a pause. "So what about the poor kid?"

  "Ah, some little boy," Krueger muttered, and then he grew in excitement over the kill. "I gut 'im like a fish... stuck my fuckin' claws right in his stomach and tickled the little bastard. You should have heard him scream. It was delicious!"

  "Okay, okay!" Ginny declared, coughing. "God, Fred, don't make me puke."

  "Freddy." He repeated for at least the millionth time.

  Ginny sat down. Freddy sat down beside her. Ginny shot him a glare but then looked away. There was silence for a long, long time... then, Ginny's suspicions grew, and she looked back at Krueger.

  He was grinning, wickedly, just starring at her.

  "What?"

  "Ginny pig, ginny pig, ginny pig." He chanted, _tsk, tsk_-fully.

  Ginny paused. "Hey, Kru– Freddy, did you just grow a whole lot bigger, or is it just me?" She looked down, and then yelped in her high pitch little voice. "I'M A GINNY PIG!!!"

  Freddy burst out in raging laughter that bounced off of the walls and the metal items, ringing, and came back to them.

  Ginny looked down at the little paws with the fuzzy white fur around them. All together, she was less then half a foot tall, covered it fuzzy wuzzy patches of crisp white and carmel colored fur... little black eyes starring out at the world, four legs, a little hairless stub of a tail, buck teeth, and all. She became frantic.

  "Change me back! Change me back!"

  "No, I think I like you better now..."

  "_Freddy!_"

  "Okay, okay, quit your yappin'." He snapped his fingers and Ginny barely felt her flesh stretching as she became human again... but there was one little problem.

  She yelped again and tried to cover herself up in her hands and such. Her voice sounded truly irritated. "... My _clothes_, Freddy..."

  "Oh! Sorry." He snapped his fingers, again, smiling cockily to himself, and her clothes where back on.

  "Sure you are," Ginny muttered. She stood up quickly. Her face was bright red with anger and embarrassment.

  Freddy suddenly appeared hurt. "Why, Gabrielle..."

  "Why, Fredrick." She mimicked dryly.

  "Don't be such a bitch." Krueger hissed.

  "You like to say 'bitch' a lot, don't you?"

  "No, bitch."

  There was a pause, and then, suddenly... Ginny laughed.

  A queer smile twisted at the corner of Freddy's mouth as he watched. She was a rather amusing toy... and would be so until he could take his power back from her... then she was nothing.

  ... Right?


	9. What Is Fine

_** Don't own Freddy, don't own Springwood, don't own any of that stuff... all the characters are based on my friends (even Ginny's parents!) except Ginny who is, mostly, based on me but not by a whole hell of a lot... hope you this chapter's long enough for you! Enjoy, my dear friends, enjoy!_

 **T**he funeral was Saturday.

  Mei Rosenberg, laid to rest... deep in the ground, six feet under the Earth, dirt curling in through any crevice it could in the coffin... and bug, too... crawling in to feed; to eat away at the flesh and meat and eyes and tongue and drink of the sweet, sweet blood... or, at least, all that was left... and to lay eggs for their children to hatch from any dark, warm place where there is, yet still, more flesh and meat and blood for the babies to eat and drink of as soon as they escape from the eggs in which they grow in before they are strong enough to face the world; life.

  Ginny hadn't been able to take her off the pale white face of the corpse with the taint of blue in the flesh, a spot of green rot already developing on her chin, with bright red lipstick and other cosmetics slapped on – too much – in an attempt to make the teenager look as if she were just sleeping...

  Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the lifeless, hollow, _soulless_ face of her dead friend... until they closed the lid and proceeded in throwing dirt on it.

  The end.

  **"I**t was a nice ceremony, right?" TJ asked, trying not to sob. "S-she would have been pleased... with it... right? Right?"

  Saphy set a hand on TJ's shoulder and spoke, soothingly "Yeah... she would have been happy with it... I'm sure."

  TJ broke out crying, again, then... her green/blue eyes were already pink and puffy and red rimmed. The entire ceremony long all she could do was cry... and when they went outside to put Mei in the Earth; TJ and lost it and ran away to hide in the ladies bathroom... she hadn't come out until Saphy had gone in there and told her "It's over..." at least a million times.

  _Yeah, nice ceremony, but I prefer my friends' alive, thank you_...__

  Ginny was tired... and depressed... she felt her bones aching inside her limbs. Death is so stressful.

  They turned onto Elm Street; they were walking home because Ashley had fallen ill the night before... Helena thought it may be serious so she took her to the hospital at, around, 2:00 A.M...

  They hadn't come home.

  Though, Helena had called in the morning to tell them that Ashley had had a severe allergy attack... and that they'd probably be home tomorrow. Until then; they just had to take care of each other.

  Ginny walked ahead of the two other girls. She didn't want to be caught in this huggy, lovey, comfort, crying fest the two were in... mushing their feelings all over the side walk. Feelings were best kept to ones self; in Ginny's opinion... as much as it could be helped, anyway.

  She hung her head, strawberry blond and candy blue hair tickling her cheeks. She wanted to disappear... maybe she'd go to sleep when she got home... see the Nightmare King again... ask him what's doing... escape reality, if only for a little while.

  She opened her gray marble eyes to slits, looking down at her funeral clothes... a pitch black mid-thigh-length long-sleeved hooded dress that buttons up the front in a series of little white buttons, white thigh-tall stockings, and black sneakers.

  A cop car zoomed past, siren wailing; send a gust of ice cold air their way... Ginny opened her eyes fully, surprised by it, and watched it move... she hated the sound... _hated it! _The sound... the horrible, horrible sound! Shrieking... shrieking... every time... every time, it reminded her of the accident.

  She watched it zoom down the street, her eyes chasing it, up, up, up... to Kris's house.

  There was already a clutter. Two police cars were already there, and an ambulance, too... she watched the paramedics running into the house... a figure dressed all in black just standing on the porch... Ginny's heart leapt up in her throat.

  _Kris, Kris, oh God! Please don't let it be! Please don't let it be Kris or Donovan!_

  She broke into a sprint, running as fast as her body would move... jerking, jerking forwards, trying, running, hard... for dear life.

  Saphy gasped as Ginny broke into her run, causing TJ to jump and scream. Ginny didn't care. She ignored them and just ran.

  She ran past the houses up to her house; ran past 1428; kept running... running... ran past the house where she'd seen the girls before... running... running... she ran up to the clutter in front of Kris's house.

  "What's happening?" she cried. "What's going on? Is someone injured? Is someone dead? Who is it? What happened? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME?!"

  The cops ignored her and continued to just walk around; pretending to do something impotent when, really, they were just bull shitting... they couldn't do anything until they knew what had really happened.

  Ginny felt frantic. Their insubordinate was so unnerving... Finally; she just broke past them and began running towards the house.

  "Hey! You can't do that!" Someone screamed at her... one of the cops, no doubt. "Hey! Miss! Miss! You can't go up there!"

  She ignored him; just as he had ignored her, and ran up to the house... just as she reached the porch steps, the front door flew opened... a paramedic's back was in its frame... the scene all appeared so slowly.

  The paramedic's back, the other one – still inside the house – yelling something to his comrade who yelled something – probably the same thing – to one of the police men... then it sunk into Ginny's head. The paramedics were yelling: "We got a dead one!"

  Her heart leapt up in her throat, just as it had done so many times since that damned night she had wandered into the twisted world that was under Freddy's control.

  _Kris! Kris! Please, God, don't let it be Kris!_

  She jumped half way out of her skin and scurried away from the porch when one of the paramedics yelled at her to do so as they began down the steps. She just watched, feeling wide eyed and shaky. She could see the pale blue/white blanket over the body but she couldn't make out the form... it could be anyone! From Donovan to Mr. Carrigan...

  She waited, just watching, her marble gray eyes wide, almost perfect circles... glassy. One of the police man walked up to the paramedics and urged them to stop... he wanted a look at the body, she realized, quickly... and waited for, what seemed like, all eternity as the officer hesitated... then, grasped the edge of the sheet at the top... hesitated again... and then, pulled it down off the face.

  Ginny felt vomit rise quickly in her throat and before she could fight it back down it filled her mouth with the sour and bitter burning... she turned and spit it out but fought to keep the rest down... she hadn't eaten anything, yet, all day, anyway, so it was just a crystallized white gook... like not-so-therally melted sugar.

  She closed her eyes but the image seemed melted, imprinted, on the backs of them... the pale white face, the dark brown eyes opened wide in an eternally frozen look of terror, the spots of spattered blood on the cheek, the mouth slightly agar in a forever lasting scream.

  ... It was Donovan.

  She choked on the impulse to allow more of her stomach to come up and turned around again, forcing herself to open her eyes, and it took her a long to piece together what had happened while she wasn't looking.

  The ambulance just started up, then... they must have already wheeled him inside of it... and, moments later, as if in a chain of events, the police cars started up, too... and then, another few minutes later, the ambulance sped away... and then, yet another few minutes later, the cop cars followed.

  She turned back to the porch, turning her eyes to the pale figured dressed all in black. It was Kris... Kris was standing on the porch. He looked like he had dressed in the very first thing he picked up off the floor... his eyes were wide, too... but hollow... almost as if he was not there at all... like he had left and gone deep into his mind to a whole nother place.

  Ginny began with slow and careful steps towards him... as she began up the steps she saw Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan inside... Mr. Carrigan had his wife wrapped up tightly in his arms while she shuddered and shook with raging sobs; her face berried in his chest.

  Ginny looked back at Kris... he was still starring off into no where... his mouth opened just a little and in a mindless O. She walked up to him, hesitated, and then tapped him on the shoulder without a word.

  He looked at her, but didn't seem to really see her... for a long time. Ginny opened her mouth to say something – she didn't know what – but before any words could be formed her suddenly threw his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

  She was only surprised, unsure, for a moment... then she slipped her arms around him, too, and held him... he closed his eyes, she could feel the lashes tickling her cheek as he did so... and she did too... and all was silent – as if nothing had ever happened – except for the heavy sobs of Mrs. Carrigan.

  **G**inny lay on the floor, in the middle of the bed room.

  TJ had fallen a sleep on the couch out of exhaustion... probably because of the fifteen thousand tears she'd cried all day... she'd even cried through _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_; her favorite show... probably because it was a rerun of the episode where Angel leaves town... for good. That episode even made Ginny cry the first time she'd seen it... just that had been TJ's _fifth_ time.

  Saphy had remained there, in the living room, and eventually found some forensic show to watch... only then did she cry, when no one was watching... and Helena and Ashley were still at the hospital; they hadn't returned home… so Ginny was all alone... alone in space and time... laying on the floor of her bedroom, shivering.

  It was a cold night but right after they'd gotten home Ginny had thrown off her funeral clothes – she couldn't stand them anymore! They made her feel like hundreds of spiders were crawling all over her skin – and thrown on a crisp white tank top under-shirt-type-thing (not caring that you could see a hazy imprint of her black bra through the fabric) and a plain rag-like crisp white knee-length skirt... she hadn't bothered to take off the thigh-high white stockings she'd worn all day, though.

  She felt as cold as a Ginny-sickle with her bare arms, stockinged legs, and shoeless feet... so close to the ground... her strawberry blonde and candy blue hair was sticking, gently, to her skin... which seemed to be a little damp, somehow... she must have cried... but she didn't remember crying.

  She was shivering badly but she felt unable to move. She just wanted to lay there until she evaporated. Too much death... too much... it was stalking her... haunting her... it wanted her... it wanted to suck her down into it's never ending blackness, too... she could feel it... it was all coming back to her, now... it wanted to punish her for what she'd done.

  _I can't be punished_, she thought; _it's not my fault! I don't want to die_..._ I don't want to die! Freddy did this to me_... _I never had a chance! It's not my fault! It's not my fault! Please don't kill me_... _I never meant to hurt anyone._

_  But it's all my fault_...

  She painstakingly brought her arms back to her body – where as they had previously been stretched out, along with her legs – and crossed them over her frail chest, as if that could protect her... as if she could protect herself.

  _I have to go to sleep..._

  But why? What was this urge to go to sleep every time death was breathing down her neck? Why? Why was Freddy the escape? Did she really believe he had all the answers? But he'd never tell her! He'd never tell her a thing... not a thing that he didn't have to.

  She crossed over on to her belly, keeping her arms tightly crossed over her chest, until she managed to force herself up onto her knees... her clothes wrinkling a bit in the process... and then, she finally brought her hands to the ground, looking at her pale white skin... so pale... _too_ pale... she hated it! She hated everything.

  She could feel her stomach turning in her belly, her throat burning, her forehead being the only part of her that felt warm... infact; it felt down right hot. She felt very fevered.

  She forced her limbs to move – slowly and sloppily – crawling a crossed the floor and all fours towards the closet... she needed to get there, she needed the bottle of pills... she had found a bottle of sleeping pills in the cabinet of Mrs. Dana's private bathroom... she'd stolen it, shoved it in her shirt, and then hidden it in jewelry box – complete with high-pitched music and a little ballerina that spins around and around and around endlessly as long as the lid is opened – and stuffed it in the closet under a big black _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac _(JtHM)  hoodie where no one would find it; her secret. She stuffed all her secrets in that closet.

  She rested her hot forehead against the cold wood of the white door to the closet, once she reached it... resting a moment before forcing her limbs to move again, back, and her arm to stretched up for the knobs. She only had to mess with it for a moment before the door came open... it flew back, as if something was pressing against it, and then a box flew from the top of the closet.

  Ginny threw herself out of the way, not wanting to get hit by the UFO (unidentified _falling_ object). Seconds later she heard the heavy thud of it hitting the ground.

  She turned, slowly, still on all fours. Her mouth fell opened and she gawked in disbelief... her box... her private box... the box no one else knew existed... it was the box that had fallen from the closet... the box she'd decorated with tin-foil when she was only seven to put all the clippings in... all those horrible, horrible clippings... all covering the accident.

  She crawled over, slowly, up to the box, still starring at it, her marble gray eyes wide – almost perfect circles – someone had been in her box... someone had opened the closet, found her box, and then stuffed it back! The lid was even off... it had fallen down after the box itself.

  _Someone knows!_, the thought hit her suddenly; _someone knows! Someone knows_..._ Oh, God, someone knows!!_

  Now her stomach twisted more violently, rising in her chest. She touched the clippings inside the box with shaky fingers, the headlines still so dark and bold in their big capital letters... all talking about the accident. "_TWO PEOPLE MURDERED SUNDAY NIGHT_", "_DAUGHTER IS SOUL SURVIVER OF DOUBLE MURDER_", "_CAMERON AND LUCY JENKS: DEAD_", "_PARENTS DEAD, CHILD GUILTY?_", "_YOUNG GIRL SLAYS PARENTS_", "_GABRIELLE JENKS: 6-YEAR-OLD MURDERER_", "_JENKS KID SENTANCED TO TWELVE YEARS IN A MENTAL ASYLUM_", "_GABRIELLE JENKS: DEEMED SANE AND OUT ON PAROLE AT FIFTEEN_".

  She shuddered. The head lines... the horrible, horrible head lines... all true! She hugged herself again, and began to rock back and forth slowly...

  "No, no, no, I didn't do it," she whispered to herself. But that was a lie... she knew it was a lie... she knew she'd done it... the only problem was she barely remembered doing it... she remembered stepping out of her room in the middle of the night to get a glass of milk, then nothing... and then... the next thing she knew... she was standing my her parents bed with a shot gun in her hand and their bodies laying plain as day in front of her… dead.

  Suddenly and violently she grabbed the lid and slammed it on top of the box, wrinkling the cardboard down, but it sprang back up into place after a few seconds that she let go of it.

  "I didn't do it!" She yelled at the box, then picked it up and forced it into the deepest and darkest part at the top of the closet... but it was too late... someone knew... someone already knew!

  She crumbled to her knees, ignoring the pain that shot up her thighs to her hips and down her calves to her feet, and snatched the hoodie off the jewelry box most violently, her hands shaking like Hell, she had become a quivering nerve mass. She forced open the jewelry box, pulled the lid until it jerked to a halt, then groped for the bottle, twisted at the child-proof lid for a million years, then quickly dug out two pills and popped them into her mouth, holding her hands as steady as she could which just seemed to make them shake more.

  She could feel the effect of the super strong proscription medication beginning to edge at her body only minutes after taking them. By the time she had stuffed everything back into place her hands were barely shaking anymore... She closed the closet door, gently, turned around, and began to crawl along the floor again... until she reached the edge of her bunk...

  It took all of her strength to pull herself up onto the soft surface... by the time she was in bed she just crashed and allowed herself to drift away... not even bothering to cover herself or situate herself or anything... soon the cold wouldn't feel so strong on her body as she could be asleep... and everything would be fine again... as long as fine is hissing pipes and third degree burn scars...


	10. Sweet Dreams

_** I don't own Freddy, Elm Street, or any of that stuff_..._ other character's are based on friends_..._ except Ginny_..._ I own her. The song is "Dream a Little Dream of Me" originally (there are twenty million different covers) by Louis Armstrong (which is, yes, the song this fic is named after). *gasps* this chapter may give Ginny a reason to survive Freddy! Who do you think will win? Place your bets!_

  **H**er vision was hazy... as the dream world faded in.

  Ginny waited... and waited... feeling as if she was floating through empty space... but she could see the colors... the first thing she saw was burgundy... then white... and the silver... all seeming to _float_ into the picture... then shadows... all blurred; she couldn't make out the lines where everything fit in...

  She waited... it'd have to show itself eventually... and low and behold; it did. Slowly, slowly, the scenery faded into space... and shocked her deeply.

  She was sitting on a cold, white, aluminum floor... there were metal – maybe tin? – cabinets and stretches and all types of messed up things... and bright bar-shaped florescent lights on the ceiling... and crisp white walls with burgundy bars along them... no pipes, no banisters, no metal mesh walk ways and things... no boiler room; this wasn't Freddy's playground! This was a morgue! This was a hospital morgue!

  She looked up at the metal stretchers with the paper sheets over the bodies... bodies... people... in a morgue... and the cabinets... cabinets with bodies inside... resting insider... and a freezer... a freezer with frozen bodies inside... bodies... bodies everywhere... bodies in a morgue.

  She jumped up to her feet, her heart thudding a thousand miles an hour in her chest. She felt she couldn't breathe anymore. Cold white terror flooded through her veins like blood... replacing all the blood in her limbs... making her weak and useless.

  _Why am I in a morgue?_, she thought frantically; _why am I in a morgue? Why am I in a morgue? Why am I not with Freddy in the boiler room? Why? What's going on here? I'm not dead! What am I doing in the morgue? Is this Freddy's idea of a sick joke?_

  She backed up, taking slow steps, not even knowing she was doing it, until she backed up right into the ceiling-tall cabinets... then she jumped and jerked around, the cold metal burning her skin.

  _Bodies insider_..._ the bodies insider_..._ they're reaching out for me!_

  Hundreds of crazy ideas filled her mind. _I've got to get out of here!_ _I've gotta get out, I've gotta get out, I've gotta get out!_

  She jumped to the huge double doors and began pulling at the knobs with all her strength, putting her whole body into it... trying so hard to pull them open... but they were stuck; they wouldn't budge!

  _No! No, please! Please let me out!_

  She fought with them, her fear rising the more and more she did, her thoughts racing with only one... wishing them open... wishing them to please open... she couldn't be locked in here! She couldn't be locked in a morgue!

  Suddenly, the thought hit her that perhaps they were push open doors... so she stopped pulling and then put her whole weight into pushing at the doors... but once again; they wouldn't move. She pounded her fists into them desperately. She couldn't give up. She could never give up... ever!

  "Gabrielle," a small voice beckoned, calmly, behind her.

  Ginny stopped. There was silence now... but she knew she'd heard it... it was a small voice; like a little child's... high pitched but delicate... like a little girl's... but it seemed so wise... and some-what bitter...

  "... Gabrielle?" it said, again, after a long time of silence besides the hum of the freezer.

  Ginny hesitated. She knew she didn't want to see what ever it was... but she also knew she had to... she forced her limbs to move, slowly, her stockings slippery on the cold floor. She forced herself to turn around, forced herself to look at the one who had spoken her name so softly yet so firmly on the air.

  A teenage girl sat on the stretched closest to the door... closest to Ginny... but it was still about four or five or six feet away. The stretcher was empty except for the girl who was sitting on the white sheet that would usually go over a body... as if she had made the body that had previously been laying there just up and disappear...

  She was about seventeen – two years older then Ginny –  and had long ash blonde hair, one side of it was up high on the side of her head in a loose pig tail tied with a crisp white ribbon... the other had fallen out of the pig tail and was knotted and ratty... and fallen in her face. She had her head hung. She was dressed in a little, tattered, mid-thigh-length silk, white dress... like a night gown. Her wide-set light brown eyes seemed to have a red haze over them – even the pupils – and there were bright red lines spidering out from the irises all over the whites like veins... they store up at Ginny from underneath the shadows her hair created over her face... well, not quite they... more like just the one... the other one Ginny couldn't see... until the teenager raised her head, into the light, so that Ginny could see all of her.

  Her right eyes was sown shut... blood was still leaking, lightly, from the brown leather stitches and dried blood covered all the way down her cheek... it was obvious that the other eyes had previously been sown shut, as well, but somehow she had gotten – ripped, maybe? – it open. Her lips were blue with death and her skin had turned as white as paper. One of her bare feet had mud caked onto the bottom of it.

  She was dead... she was very dead...

  Ginny wanted to scream. Her mouth fell open to scream but no sound came out except a shrill breath... almost like a short sigh. She could feel hot tears burn at her eyes but she also felt that they could never leave... like they wouldn't fall... like they refused to.

  The dead girl – who must have been a dream demon like Freddy – just store up at her with the one ripped open eyes. Her blue lips were still and she didn't seem to be breathing.

  "Gabrielle." She whispered again, and Ginny barely saw her lips move.

  "W-who are you?" Ginny tried to ask... she could barely force her voice out... and when she finally did she felt the twin tears almost jump from her eyes as if to commit suicide from the place so high up compared to them.

  "Jeanie Stalh..."

  "What?" The memory of Jeanie hit Ginny nice and strongly, in that moment. Jeanie the witch... Jeanie who had taken her out of Freddy... Jeanie Stalh. Could it be?

  Jeanie nodded. "That's right, Gabrielle... It's me, Jeanie... I have something I must tell you... Oh! And _what_ I must tell you, Gabrielle Jenks... it's of the utmost importance... it could change everything... for the better! Oh! How I hope it does..."

  Ginny cringed. She didn't want to know what the ice cold ghost girl had to tell her... she'd had enough of death... enough of all of it. "Why did you bring me _here?_"

  Jeanie lowered her thin, blood-stained brows. "Freddy has his playground... and I have mine... not that I'm limited to this morgue... it just feels so much like _home_."

  Another set of tears forced their way from Ginny's eyes, these ones not so desperate to get out as the rest... they slowly glided down the soft skin of her pale cheeks. "So what? What do you want to tell me? What? That I'm the One? I already know that!"

  "No," Jeanie chased her words quickly. "I want to tell you what _he_ has not allowed you to hear... I want to tell you the truth! You don't _have_ to give him your power, Gabrielle–"

  "Yeah, you know, you're right," Ginny said, her voice shaking lightly, as she raised one long finger from a slender hand. "I do have a choice... see, I could kill myself, first, is that what you want to tell me? Because that's about the only way to get out of it, Jean! At least if–"

  "You're wrong!" Jeanie interrupted her, screaming. Ginny's ears ached when the high pitched voice finally stopped humming in them. "That's exactly what he wants you to think! But he's lied to you, Gabrielle! He's lied! You have a choice! I wouldn't just make you bate like that! I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble! Don't be stupid; I know I made you better then that. You have a choice... that is the beauty in your design."

  "So-so what? So now I can tell him he can't have it and have him just kill me right out? No thanks."

  "No! No! No! You just don't get it!" The ghost girl cringed her one eyes shut tight, more blood squirted from the thread that was left broken in the holes. "Your design is perfect! _Perfect!_ But he's warped you so that you don't know your real purpose! When Freddy was turned into a demon; Satan gave him you as his special demon powers... but I took it away and created a baby out of it... I then put the soul of the baby into a local women who was trying to have children; low and behold! Lucy Jenks gave birth to a stunning baby girl nine months later. That baby girls is you, Gabrielle... but before I put your soul in Lucy's tummy I altered you... I couldn't take away the evil power Satan had made you with so I gave you that free will, choice of mind, type thing! I made you so that you could choose... so that you could either let that energy be as it is and feed it to Freddy on a silver platter... or so that you could channel it, use it, become Gabrielle Jenks instead of a part of Fred Krueger once stolen and use it against him! To destroy him; once and for all! For good! So that he could never come back... not send him to Hell, or Heaven, or anything! But blast him into nonexistence..."

  Ginny leaned back against the wall... she couldn't believe this... it couldn't be possible... but here it was happening, right before her eyes... the ghost of Jeanie Stalh telling her that she had power... that she could save herself and everyone else... that Krueger could be stopped...

  "Freddy lied to you when he told you how the prophecy goes..."  Jeanie continued. "The true prophecy is 'The One will come in human form into Freddy's playground and not be afraid. It was part of him... it can be once again... and if it is; he will be almighty... but it may choose the other way... and if it does; he will be forever nevermore.' You understand? It's all in you, Gabrielle. It's all your choices... please, please don't let my work go to waste... please don't let more of them die... you know the truth now and you know what you can do with it... I must leave you, now... goodbye, Gabrielle... please..."

  **D**im light... it was barely there... but it was there.

  Ginny's eyes came open slowly. The bed room she shared with TJ and Saphy slowly faded in, as if from behind a wall of tears... the light seemed dimmer then when she had fallen asleep... and she'd soon piece together that the ceiling light had been turned off and, now, the little desk lap over on the nightstand inbetween the two bunk beds was the only source of light in the room.

  She blinked several times, waiting to see again... to really see. She felt as a blind man would. Sometime during her sleep she had rolled over on her back... one of her arms lay a crossed her stomach, the other one at her side, palm up, with her venerable wrist bare to the world... the veins standing up and visible in the skin. Her legs were lazily draped out over her blanket. The hair had finally left her skin, except for a few strands that were still stuck to her forehead.

  Her gray marble eyes looked around, slowly, examining everything as if she'd never seen it before... soon; she'd realize Saphy sitting over her, watching her sleep.

  "Hi." Sapphire said, softly... and with the sound, Ginny realized a faint hum in the background. She concentrated deeper on it, closing her eyes and giving all the ability of that sense to her ears and listened... music! It was music. The lyrics... they felt soft, somehow... almost soothing, to her... lovely...

            "_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
            Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
            While I'm alone and blue as can be  
            Dream a little dream of me_..."__

  "Hi..." Ginny opened her eyes again... she brought them back to her dear friend, to study her more carefully... she noted:

  The hair spray on her usually spiky brown hair had eased, and now it lay in limp bits that barely stood up at all, even at the roots. Her dark blue eyes were tired and had dark lines underneath them. Her skin was way paler then usually and looked as though she felt rather ill. She was still waring the shirt (a black fitted tee with elbow-length sleeves and a V neck collar) that she had worn to the funeral... but she'd changed her button. To the funeral she had worn a past-knee-length plain black skirt... Ginny recalled that, maybe, half-an-hour after they had walked in the door Saphy had gone away to change her clothes, and wished Ginny to stay with TJ... she had... Saphy had been gone a long, long time... and then returned in a plain pair of blue jeans... when asked why it had taken so long; she had replied that she had had to go to the bathroom...

  _It was you, wasn't it, Saphy? You're the one_..._ you were in the closet_..._ you read my clippings, didn't you? You know everything now_..._ fess up! I know you know! Confess now!_

  "Did I wake you?" Sapphire continued her casual talk, avoiding Ginny's eyes. "I didn't mean to... If I did; I'm sorry..."

  "Actually, you did." Ginny told her, calmly. "But that's alright... bad dream, anyway... bad dreams..." a pause... "So how's TJ?"

  "She's okay..." Saphy frowned. "I mean, she's still sleeping... poor thing... she tries to be tough but she's really so sensitive..."

  Ginny nodded, frowning, too... and then there was quiet for a long time... uncomfortable quiet... awkward quiet... then Saphy seemed to sudden spring to life, as if hit by a static shock, and raised her arms up quickly, bringing a plastic bag with them... the crumbling noise of the plastic as it moved an awful one.

  "Want one?" she suddenly burst. So it was a stroke of manners, ah? But she didn't wait for Ginny to answer; she began digging in the bag immediately, pulled out a gummy bear, and held it in Ginny's direction.

  Ginny hesitated a moment excepting it. Those pills sure as Hell were strong... they made her feel as if she weighed ten tons...

  She looked at the little candy bear... it was like a gem. See-through-ish, sparkly, and colored a brilliant emerald green... except the texture was so much softer then a gem would ever be. She popped it in her mouth... it tasted bitter... bitter like blood... it tasted like blood.

  _Everything tastes like blood_...

  She forced herself to swallow it, almost choking, and then softly uttered thanks.

  A nervous smile twisted at Saphy's lips. "You're welcome!" she said, a little _too_ eagerly... there was another one of those awkward pauses... but this one was far longer then it's predecessor... and then Saphy began to stand up, most abruptly. She said, quickly: "I best be going–"

  "No." Ginny interrupted her, grabbing her wrist.

  Saphy looked at her... and, for a moment... just a split second... the most horrible thing that Ginny had ever seen took place... it was in Saphy's eyes... they welled up and grew as wide and round as golf balls... she was terrified... she was terrified of _Ginny_.

  Ginny felt the tears threaten her eyes again... but she wasn't about to let them fall... she couldn't... she couldn't let them... but just as she was thinking that, that she wouldn't cry, a set smeared down towards her ears and pillow.

  "I know you know," she said, softly... she could barely keep her voice above a whisper... it was so hard... and her voice was shaking, lightly. "... about me... and my parents... and about the hospital..."

  The terror came into Sapphire's eyes again. She began to try and pull her wrist away... it should be easy; Ginny was a small girl; a freaking stick figure... not to mention the state she had been in most previously... but it seemed she couldn't.

  "Please, Saph!" Ginny's voice was desperate. Sapphire's wrist broke free... she stumbled back, lost her balance, and fell right of her arse... her eyes were wild! She looked back up at Ginny with that wildness burning in the deep sapphire orbs.

  Ginny jumped up off the bed. Her hands and knees hit the floor hard, sudden pain shooting through them, but she'd learned to pretty much ignore that by now... she began crawling a crossed the floor as fast as being on all fours would allow.

  Panic rose in Sapphire and she backed up, frantically, also on all fours but backwards on those fours, until she backed all the way up into the bunk opposite of Ginny's bed.

  Ginny crawled up to her, over her, until she had her pinned... Ginny pinned on top of Saphy... she couldn't get away. Their faces were so close, there noses almost touched and they could feel one's breath on another's cheeks.

  "But you don't understand, Saph!" Ginny wept. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to do it! I never meant to do it! I don't even remember doing it!"

  "Please..." Saphy whispered, trying to keep her voice steady and her appearance calm. "Please, Ginny, don't hurt me... I'll do whatever you want... just don't hurt me... I'll get you help! I'll get you help, TJ and I will–"

  "No!" Ginny cried, almost frantic herself. "No help! No help! I've had enough help in my life! You know what happened when they "helped" me? Hmm? Of course you don't! You've never been in one of those places... that place... the asylum... it was so horrible! Even this old Hell house seems like Heaven compared to that prison they called a Mental Institution! You don't know what they did to us there, in the children ward! I am truly terrified of what they did to the adults if that's what they did to us... It was so terrible... they hit me, Saphy! They swore at me, told me the most horrible thing, daily! This was routine! They'd tell me they were going to get rid of me – to kill me!"

  "Ginny, please, _please!_" Saphy begged her the entire time she raved. "Please! Please, stop it! Ginny! _Stop!_ Stop!"

  "I just a little girl, Sapphire!" Ginny was desperate to get her to understand, now. She was desperate for reason... Saphy had to understand! She just had to! "I was only six... for nine years I was confined in those walls... before they let me go... so horrible... I've tried to forget... I've done everything I can to forget... but I can't ever forget! Not ever! I'm cursed!"

  Saphy had stopped her protesting now... the horror was so full in her eyes... but pity was there, too... pity for the poor destroyed soul of a little girl... and Ginny began to cry again, now... and she collapsed... she couldn't hold Sapphire anymore... she burrowed her head into Sapphire's warm breast, needing someone to comfort her... needing someone to care... and wished that she could forgive her.

  "Oh, Saph... Saphy, please forgive me," she sobbed. "Please... please... God, forgive me! No one will ever forgive me... I don't deserve to be forgiven... but don't forsake me as God has... as he had from the moment I was born... for I was born unfit for his kingdom... I never had a chance! I never had a chance!"

  Her sobs were raging now... and she could no longer speak. Sapphire felt her pity and remorse over take her... she rapped her arms around the trembling figure... she was so desperate! So poor and pathetic... crumbling under the weight of all the world... all the world which wanted her dead... it was all trying to crush her... and here Saphy was, terrified of a poor damaged girl... her mind total fucked from the short life she had already lived... who just needed someone... that's all she needed... Sapphire knew it, then.

  "_Shhh, shhh_," she cooed. "It's alright... everything is alright... everything is going to be fine... I forgive you... I love you, Ginny, I really do... don't quite on me now... don't quite on me now..."

  There was silence then, save for Ginny's sobs, which would soon die down... and Saphy's soft coos, which would soon give way to her softly singing the words of the song on TJ's mini-boom-box's radio...

            "_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
            Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
            But in your dreams whatever they be  
            Dream a little dream of me_

_            Yes, dream a little dream of me_..."


	11. Wish Her All Away

_** MEOW! Okay_... _I don't own Freddy or nothing like that_..._ I do own Ginny, I do, I do_... _I've never seen the NoES with Katherine in it (I've only taken my info from other's Fan Fictions) so if this isn't so accurate; cut me some, slack, okay, I'm not made out of money!_

  **G**inny sat on her bed, with her long, pale white legs thrown over the side, the small fibers of the carpet tickling her toes. It was dark... there was only a sliver of a moon in the sky and it didn't offer too much of its brilliant blue light to the room... Ginny looked like a black shadow with little chunks of blue-colored real-girl shining through, somehow, in places.

  Her gray marble eyes were more glassy then usual and seemed to reflect the light more then anything else in the whole bedroom. She could hear Saphy's low breathing and TJ's soft snoring in the bunk next to hers... they were so tranquil... even through the death of so many people; they remained unaffected... perhaps that was because they had never met Freddy.

  _Freddy_... she closed her eyes. She wanted to see him... she needed to see him... the Nightmare Man... she didn't know why... she had her answers... she had all the answers she was going to get... but she couldn't make up her mind.

  Was she mad at him? She knew she should be... and she knew she sure as fuck wasn't _happy_ with him... but she wasn't quite mad at him, either.

  And she hadn't decided... about what Jeanie had told her... that she could destroy Freddy... instead of making him almighty... she didn't know what she wanted to do... they each had there ups and downs... she was afraid... afraid that if she destroyed Freddy; she'd destroy herself, too... because she was a part of Freddy, after all... even Jeanie didn't deny that... but if she made him almighty... what cause would he have to not destroy her? And what cause would he have to not go on a rampage through all of her friends, as well? He would be unstoppable... invincible... like the Devil himself.

  She shook her head; a candy blue streak of hair getting stuck on the pale hairs of one of her thin eye brows. So many questions... she didn't have the answers... she wished someone could make the decision for her... but no one could... it was her power... and no matter what; _she _would have to decide.

  She frowned off into the darkness. She couldn't tell how long it had been... since the night with Saphy... it could have been a few days... it could have been a month... she didn't know... time was always slipping away from her; like water through one's fingers. You could never tell until it was dramatically changed and even then you could never stop it... over time; she had returned to the dream realm of Freddy's... many, many times... they were almost like... like _friends!_ It was weird as Hell...

  _I have to see him_, she thought again... though it was more like she decided this time. But why? Why did she have to see him? What, deep inside her mind, did she need to say to the Night Stalker?

  "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you..." she'd whispered out loud. She stopped... the old rhyme... a mild song... she'd heard the girls singing it... the little girls all dressed in white... always playing jump rope... who were they? "... 3, 4, better lock you door..." and why was she singing it now? "... 5, 6, grab your crucifix... 7, 8, gonna stay up late... 9, 10, never sleep again..."

  Ginny paused, again... listening to the silence... and it was a much longer pause then before, inbetween each line... at least twice as long... probably more... before she let out a long breath... and then: "9, 10, he's back again... and again and again and again."

  She sighed a hefty sigh and shoved herself off of the bed to her feet. She couldn't just sleep... she needed the pills. She stretched out her back, quickly, then strode slowly a crossed the floor to the closet, her night clothes (consisting of a worn gray "Springwood High" T-shirt so big it hung to her mid-thighs) barely making a noise as she moved.

  She was able to dig her pills out of the jewelry box in the closet pretty fast... the other girls were in deep sleep; they'd never notice the soft chimes of the box as the little plastic ballerina twirls and twirls because of the open lid.

  Quickly; she swallowed down two pills and shoved everything back into place. She shot a sharp glance back and the room and watched to see if anyone was secretly awake and had seen her... no one... nothing stirred. She hurried back to bed and got under the covers...

  Time to sleep... time to return to the world where Nightmares are all that is real.

  **F**red Krueger... the Springwood Slasher in life: killing more then twenty kids in various brutal ways... and the Nightmare King in death: killing _hundreds! _Hundreds of people in any way he saw fit.

  He had only ever had one weakness... _ever_... and that was his daughter... his sweet baby girl Katherine. He loved his daughter... always... even now; though he'd never admit it. After they took Katherine away; they turned her against him... they warped her fragile mind into believe he was some horrible thing... but he'd tried to win her back... he'd even tried to get her to join him... but she wouldn't... she'd chosen their side over his... and betrayed him most totally.

  He snarled; bitter memories. He'd hated them more then anyone ever before for that... he could never forgive them... he could never forgive man kind... from that time on, after they'd taken away his baby girl so horribly, he swore he would never trust anyone again... and certainly not _love_ anyone... Gak! Love made him sick... literally. He swore, then, that he'd never even have so much as a friend... ever, ever again.

  With the smell of burning flesh and leather he realized he was gripping a hot pipe very tightly in his powerful hands... he hadn't felt the pain. He let go, bringing it away from the pipe and to his side.

  He missed her... he missed Katharine.

  This girl – Gabrielle – she reminded him of Katherine. Of course, he hated her for it... even more then he hated her anyway... but it also made it difficult to hate her... because he could never hate Katherine.

  I mean; it's not like they look alike or sound alike or even act alike! It was just... something about them... the small, mild girls... who always looked up at him with wide eyes... almost in awe... with Gabrielle; it was fear... where as, with Katherine; it was admiration... until they changed her, that is, of course... But the girls; they always seemed to come to him with all the questions expecting all the answers... they were alike, somehow, and yet; two completely different people.

  ... And because of this... he felt befriended towards Gabrielle.

  His snarl grew wide and disgusted. A _friend_, of all things! It almost made him want to run her through right then and there... almost. He still needed her power... friend or no friend... and how horrible it felt to have one... and how did it happen? How did the little whore nuzzle her way into his warped and black heart? It seemed impossible... to him as well as to everyone else.

  A friend, could you imagine?!

  In a rage, he slammed his claws into a large thing of metal he didn't care to examin what it was... it made a horrible crunching and clanking noise – as sharp as broken glass – and then hot steam began to pour out around his deadly claws.

  He stopped, suddenly – his senses kicking in – and just allowed his claws to slip out slowly on their own... he could feel it... in the air... the unsettledness...

  She was here.

  **G**inny arched a brow, standing plainly down the corridor from him.

  "How long have you been then?" Freddy grumbled.

  "About 3.2 seconds." Ginny replied, sharply. "Now, why, exactly, did you decide that the big fat pipe had to die?"

  Krueger, realizing how odd he must look, pulled his clawed hand back rather violently and straightened up, quickly returning to the look of his typical manic bastard self.

  Ginny's thin strawberry blonde brows lowered again. She crossed her arms over her chest, insecurely, and tried not to fidget. "We need to talk..."

  Freddy's scarred and hairless brows rose at this. "Talk?" had she not had the power to destroy him at any given moment talking would never have been something he'd even thought of doing with a teenage girl in the middle of the night.

  She nodded.

  That catty old smile came on to Freddy's face... the same twisted smile he always gets before he does something... and, suddenly, a long bench-like chair – just like the one they use in psychiatrists offices, actually – appeared right under her and she was situated carefully on it, her hands folded on her chest, her legs outstretched and side-by-side.

  She looked to her left, and there was Freddy, sitting in a fine, polished, dark wooden chair with comfy green cushions to it... it looked expensive... maybe even antique. He removed his dirty old dark brown fedora and set it on a little dark wooden table that appeared out of no where right beside the head of the couch Ginny was on... a tall lamp with a bright light shining right in her face was beside her on her right and, suddenly, they was in a room that looked a whole lot like a rich man's study... or a psychiatrists office. Either one...

  She cringed in the bright light and swapped the thing that held the bulb hard. It swung around until it was forced to a halt by its stand... facing away from her, of course.

  "So what's on your mind, Gabby pet?" Freddy propped his elbow on the side of the head of the couch and rested his own head in he hand. The other hand began tapping on her stomach... over and over again... the blade came up and down, up and down, tapping her soft tummy... she kept expecting them to slice through... to reach into her and pull out her guts... but each and every time the knives came right back up without a drop of blood on them... he shirt just as it was before he touched it.

  "I-I," she stuttered, and then shook her head as if to clear it, wishing he'd stop doing that. "You know, back amongst the living, I'm getting blamed for everything you do!"

  Suddenly, she felt bitter anger stabbing at her throat. She tried to swallow it down... she hadn't known she was angry for sure until that very moment.

  "What'cha mean?" Freddy snorted, watching his claws dance.

  "Everything... all your murders! Saphy found out about... about the accident–"

  Freddy's laugh interrupted her. "That was no accident, Gabe!" he howled.

  Ginny glared at him, but forced it out of her mind. She couldn't think about that now... she knew if she thought about it she'd cry... she'd never allow herself to cry in front of him. "Whatever; she found out about it, whatever it was, and now she thinks I did everything! Mei, Donovan, any other small child you've decided to not tell me about... she thinks _I_ killed them! Every last one of them... and I think she told TJ... because I think TJ thinks the exact same thing... they _both_ think I did it."

  Freddy's face suddenly grew in interest – like a dog that sees it's owner has it's favorite toy – as he spoke eagerly. "You want me to take 'er out?"

  "Take her about?" Ginny arched her head to one side, her strawberry and blue striped hair curling under her head.

  Freddy rolled his eyes, irritated by her lack of slang knowledge. "Kill her, Gabe, kill her..."

  "_Hell No!_" Ginny cried, before she realized she'd done it.

  "You sure?" Freddy looked disappointed.

  "Yes, I'm sure." Ginny growled through clenched teeth.

  Freddy felt his own homicidal rage rise in his chest... he wanted to rip someone to pieces... he thought of exactly what he wanted... there was this pretty blonde teenager on the corner of Elm – Hillary – he wanted her... wanted to rape her and then disfigure her pretty face... until she's uglier then shit... then he'd watch her bleed to death from that face she was always so vein of.

  He was brought back to life most suddenly... as Ginny moved on the little shrink's couch, forcing herself to sit up but leaving her legs out stretched... he felt his drooped claws dragging against her T-shirt and then inbetween her legs. He forced out dirty thoughts, at that point.

  "... I know you lied to me." She said after a long pause of silence.

  "Huh?" he grunted.

  "I know you lied to me." Ginny repeated. "About what I am... and what I'm for..."

  She watched him, her gray marble eyes as solid as stone... and as lifeless as a couple, too. How was he going to react? Was he going to kill her? She didn't know... but she had to tell him... she had to be frank with him... or she knew she'd die simply of bottled thoughts.

  He seemed to stall for a long time... as if what she'd said didn't quite sink in... and then, all at once, he seemed to understand. His eyes grew wide, very wide... and he looked her straight in the face... something malicious crawling around inside his head... his mouth was open slightly and she could see his awful purple tongue beyond the rows of yellow, rotten teeth.

  "So you do, ah?" his guttural voice was a low hiss. "You know everything now? Who told you? How'd you figure it out, Gabrielle? Do tell..."

  She knew she was stepping on dangerous ground... but she didn't care. "Jeanie told me..."

  "_What?_" he thundered. She cringed her eyes shut tight and felt fear flood in to replace her anger in a big old hurry.

  "Jeanie Stalh! The witch who took me away from you!" Her voice was a far higher pitch them she'd meant for it to be.

  Krueger snarled. Ginny could almost feel the anger wafting off of him like heat.

  _He's going to hurt me_, was all she could think; _He's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me bad_...

  "So now you know," his voice was so full of hate... it scared her more then he had ever scared her before. "And what are you gonna do about it? You gonna destroy me just like Jeanie said? Fuck me over just like Katherine–"

  He stopped... silent... then jerked to stand up... sending his chair flying against the railing. The couch disappeared from under Ginny (as did the rest of the spiffy officer) and she feel to the metal ground with a slight _"oof"_.

  "Who's Katherine?" Ginny whispered, after a pause of recuperation.

  "_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_" Freddy boomed, even louder then before.

  "Freddy, I'm sor–"

  "Shut up." He barked... and before he knew what he was doing; his claws were out. He jerked around, the filthy blade someone still shinning as they slashed through the air... straight towards her neck!

  He saw it before it happened... his blades crashing into her flesh, the horrible scream that would ring through the air louder then any other noise in existence, a scream of complete horror and pain... his blades would scoop right into the side of her neck until they came out the other side... then he'd pull back, yank her throat right out of her pale white neck... and only then would she stop screaming.

  In reality; the entire vision in his head ended by the time the horrible in take of breathe known as a shrill gasp would end... and just as he knew it would be; she didn't move a muscle... but, instead, stood right in place... right where she was... feet frozen to the ground, somehow, and every limb as hard as stone exactly where it was.

  _STOP!!!_

  His brain screamed... and he did. He stopped, less then half an inch away from the soft skin of her bare neck... her face... her face... he'd never thought of her face.

  He saw it now... horrible... distorted in terror... the utter terror he'd seen a million times before... but now... now... there was something else in there... mixed in with the undying fear of death... it was... hurt.

  She looked hurt. She looked at him with her haze colored eyes – sharp and clear – welled up and_ hurt._

  He felt himself as frozen as her... right there, then... his face blank, now, where as before it had distorted in hate... now it was blank... her breathing came in soft, shaky sobs... short ones... and she never stopped looking at him... never blinked... and neither did he.

  Finally, he forced himself to with draw and stand up. He couldn't stand the sight of her anymore... the sounds of her shaky sobbing breaths... he closed his eyes... closed them tight and wished her all away.


	12. Eye Lid Backs

_** HI-OH! I don't own Freddy or nothing, not nobody 'cept Ginny… Saphy, TJ, Kris, Hillary, ect. are based on real people…'cept Hillary who is a real person who don't like me much so I no like her, neither. Enjoy this here new chapter… it's perdy._

  **F**reddy kept his eyes closed – expelling her from his dream world – until there was not a doubt in his mind that she was gone… only then did he peak slightly, just incase, and then open his eyes fully when he saw the absence of her short, skinny, poorly developed form.

  … And then he cursed himself. He cursed her. He cursed Jeanie. He cursed the ones who had taken Katherine away from him… and all of Ginny's little friends in the real world. But most of all; he cursed himself… over and over and over again… beginning to say it aloud… and then louder… and louder… until he was shouting profanities at the top of his lungs.

  They'd taken Katherine away from him – long ago – and now he saw it all, happening again right before his very eyes. That bitch Jeanie had taken what was more then rightfully his away from him before… and now it was happening again. She was trying to snatch his child right out from under his nose.

  What had he done wrong? He'd done his best… tried _so incredibly_ hard not to rip her to pieces… to convert her… or, if all else failed, to make her believe that she had no other choice… to force her to believe that either she'd give it to him or he'd take it most forcefully… so, yeah, he'd killed a couple of her friends; but that's what he did! He'd always done so… he wasn't about to stop for anybody and she knew that from the very beginning.

  He snarled, thoughts blaring in his head with his uncontrollable rage. She was his! She was a part of him! She _belonged_ to him! She always had and always would; he wasn't going to let her go… even if the right thing to do to save his ass was to destroy her… she had been just another part of his before… she would be again!

  _She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!_

  He wouldn't let it end up like Katherine, this time… he couldn't! He'd rather die. Which was, actually, a very real possibility.

  His thoughts were blazing so fast he could barely think them to the point where his head hurt as if someone was sticking needles under his scarred flesh – and those chunks missing flesh, too. You know, the ones that are just bare scar tissue – into his brain.

  He was too angry. It was too much… he couldn't think straight. He could barely see through the cloud of red that was his hate.

  … He'd definitely be paying Hillary a visit tonight.

  **S**apphire jerked to sit up in bed. Her heart was thudding wild in her chest and she felt her breath catch in her throat… she wanted to scream but she couldn't choke it out. She was covered in a cold sweat…

  What happened? Where was he? He was going to kill her! He'd held her down, on the filthy ground of some horrible _boiler room_… he had knives for fingers… and he ran them over her stomach!

  _It was just a dream_, she told herself; _just a dream, it wasn't real. You're alright… nothing happened, he's not real… chill out, Saphy._

  She took a deep breath… then let it out slowly… in through the nose, out through the mouth.

  It was just a dream… but it had been so real! It had been so scary… his face… his poor, scarred face… he had seemed so angry with her… like she'd done something to him… and had told her "this'll teach ya", "this'll teach ya to mess with Freddy"… and when he'd touched her… she'd felt him… so cold and clammy… and when he cut her… it hurt! It ached so much…

  A low moan escaped her lips. Her stomach was raging… it twisted and ached… she looked down, limply, and saw blood soaking through the sheets.

  She gasped, jumping back, the covers flew off her revealing the true horror of her injuries…

  "LEAVE GABE ALONE OR ELSE, BITCH

– FREDDY"

  She gasped louder this time, her breath ceasing in her throat and she choked on it. The words… carved right into her flesh… carved into the flesh of her tummy… blood leaking out of the gashes that formed letters…

  "_LEAVE GABE ALONE OR ELSE, BICTH              - FREDDY_"

  She could hear his guttural voice – the voice of the man she'd encountered in her dream – shouting those words at her… leaving the message on the soft flesh of her belly… carving it in with his horrible finger nail knives.

  She thought to scream, but then thought better of it and muzzled out of bed and down to TJ's bunk… bending over the edge of TJ's bed, trying not to bleed on the pale blue spread, and shook her friend's shoulders… softly, at first… but harder as TJ was a pain in the ass to wake up.

  "Wha… what do you want, Saph? What's up?" TJ's groggy voice muttered as she woke up, just barely opening her green/blue eyes… they seemed more lime, this morning, to Saphy.

  "I-I'm bleeding-ing," was all Saphy could manage to stutter.

  "Huh?" TJ sat up… that's when she saw the blood. "_Sapphire!_"

  "Hel-lp, T-TJ, I'm-m bleeding-g…"

  **G**inny awoke to the sound of sirens.

  Her memories of after she'd been to visit Freddy were foggy… she remembered him closing his eyes… and almost forcing her out of his dream world… like he'd done to her the first night… and then… it was nothing, darkness, a dreamless sleep, but different from the first time. She had slipped in and out, in and out of sleep all night… patches of times when she was mildly conscious punched holes in the dreamless sleep… she was awake but her eyes weren't open and she couldn't really move… just that hazy consciousness where even if you don't open your eyes everything will be distorted in black and brown and white... though she did recall one time – more distinct then the others – at around 6:00 A.M when she'd been pulled into that hazy consciousness by the noise of TJ getting up and leaving the room… it was mid sunrise, then… when the sky is that odd shade of blue that seems like a gentle blanket tucking in the whole planet and the sun – though barely visible off to the East – showers everything in lemon-water colored beams of delicate light.

  TJ had left the room, come back a few minutes later, shot a glance at the closet and… stopped. She'd waited, seemingly thinking about something, then shook her head as if dismissing the thought and gone back to bed.

  _She wanted to know if what Saphy said is true_, Ginny though now in her time of full consciousness.

  The sirens blazed louder, until they were nearly at her window. Ginny looked at the clock… 9:06 A.M. Saphy and TJ were nowhere to be seen.

  Ginny stood up, slowly, and straightened out her night grown – which was wrinkled by the activity of sleeping – and then slowly strode over to the window.

  She brushed a side the lacy white curtain and fingered two of the things on the blinds apart so that she could see out. The siren – attached to an ambulance – zoomed past… at least twenty miles over the speed limit.

  She watched it thunder down the road until it reached the opposite corner of Elm from where Kris lived… there, it joined a clutter of police cars… she saw two people – a women of about 35 and a man of about 40 – standing on the lawn… they looked hysterical… they were still in their night clothes, even.

  _The Nightmare King strikes again_, Ginny thought bitterly; _… and I'm part of this horrible thing… a big part._

  Ginny didn't know the girl who lived on that corner of Elm Street very well… she knew her name was Hillary McCutcheon… she was late in the sixteenth year of existance but had gotten her driver's license taken away for drunk driving… Ginny had seen her, once or twice before. She was tall – like, 5'9" – and had her hair perm into curls anyone looking could tell were fake… her hair was bright blonde… piss colored, actually… she thought she was just the most beautiful girl God had ever made… for one thing; Ginny didn't believe in God – it was impossible that, if any Lord and Savior did exist, that so many awful things could happen to so many people, she was sure of this – and she didn't think Hillary was pretty _at all_.

  _Well, now she's dead… and you can thank Freddy for that, too._

  The thought made her want to cry, or vomit, or something-rather-of, somehow.

  She turned away… she couldn't stand it anymore. No more! No more lives destroyed… no more people dead… no more! No more… not when it's all her fault… and it was… all that blood was on her hands… all of it… ever last drop.

  She threw off her oversize T-shirt, grabbed a mound of black and white clothing out of her drawer, and pulled on a chunky black hoodie – with _SQUEE!_'s title character, Squee, holding his stuff teddy, Shmee, under his arm and looking up with wide yet terrified eyes, on the front – and a pair of dark blue denim short shorts…

  Slowly, she crept from the room, then… she'd find Sapphire and TJ… hang out with them… talk about boys or some other stupid subject teenage girls never stop blathering about! Do _something_ human… she was still human, wasn't she? She had to be…

  "_Saphy?_" she called down the hall to the right, holding the doorframe as if without it she'd fall to the floor and break into a million pieces. "… _TJ?_"

  No answer…

  _Maybe they're downstairs…_

  So, Ginny took a careful step away from the door way – keeping her eyes both up and down the hall just incase – and another and another… and then bounced down the stairs.

  Once she reached the bottom, she called out again: "_TJ?… Saphy?… where are you guys?_"

  Once again: there was no answer.

  She swung around the banister and crossed through the living room to the kitchen… where she called again: "TJ? Saphy?"

  Still no answer… she began to worry a little.

  She swung around, and suddenly got a new idea. The first one was to call for Ashley… but Ashley was a student, she remembered, and it was a weekday… Ashley would be at collage.

  So, instead, she called for Mrs. Dana, dragging the last word out with a hint of desperation. "Helena? Helena, are you _there?_"

  She unconsciously rapped her arms around herself… holding her chest… paranoia sinking in. Where were they? Where had they gone? And why? Why hadn't they told Ginny they were going? Or, at least, left a note?

  "TJ? Saphy? Helena? Ashley? Anybody?" she was crying out names like a chant… unsure of who she was even calling anymore. "Saphy? Helena? TJ? Mrs. Dana? Ashley? Saphy?"

  Suddenly, she heard the car pull up in the driveway.

  _Ashley's home!_

  She jumped around to face the door but froze… how did she know it was Ashley? It could be anyone! And what would Ashley be doing home at this time? Lunch wasn't for another three hours! And even then, she usually just went out somewhere with her friends Toby and Simone…

  So Ginny waited… hearing foot steps on the front porch, a little bit of scuffling, muffled voices, then the key in the lock… she swallowed hard and watched it turn, slowly, until it was unlocked… and then the knob twisted and the door flew open.

  Ginny's marble-like eyes widened, the glassy grayness sharp and alert. On the porch, in the open doorway, stood TJ, Saphy, and Mrs. Dana all together… TJ was holding up Saphy, who looked pale in the face – like the color of sour milk – as if she was going to be sick. It must have been cold outside, because all of their cheeks (besides Saphy, of course) were flushed pink/red.

  She weakly brushed a few strands of candy blue hair off of her face, watching the display of the three coming in from the outside.

  Mrs. Dana pealed off her coat, first… Ginny examined the outfit underneath… a purple turtleneck and white knee-length skirt… she almost looked decent; like a normal person… how unusual.

  TJ was the next to throw her coat off. She wore a red long-sleeved-shirt with the words "Heart Breaker" written on the chest in bubbly white letters over the white outline of a heart and blue jeans with ripped up knees.

  TJ, then, scurried to help Saphy take off her jacket.

  "Hey, guys, what's up?" Ginny finally found her voice to say, but she still sounded awkward.

  TJ looked at her, her golden blonde brows knitted in a strange look… she was so sensitive… so fragile… such a good person. Ginny felt sorry for her because of it… because of what a good, selfless person she was.

  "Oh, like you don't know!" Saphy growled, finally getting her coat off. She looked as if she had been drugged… but that didn't change the fact that she could be unhappy with Ginny.

  "What? What should I know?" the pitch of Ginny's voice rose. She swallowed hard again, wishing she could swallow those sudden words back down.

  Saphy laughed, bitterly. Her coat was off, now, and she took a step in Ginny's direction… but TJ stopped her.

  "Sapphire, Saphy, please!" TJ declared, holding Saphy's arm. "You're not to get excited! The doctor said that you are not to get excited!"

  "I'm not–" Saphy broke her arms free. "–getting excited, TJ… I'm just going to show her… as if she hasn't already seen!"

  "Saphy, please, no…"

  But it was too late. Saphy shrugged TJ off, grabbed the bottom rim of her coal-colored mohair sweater, and raised it up off her stomach.

  Ginny gasped shrilly, covered her mouth with a shaking hand, and stumbled back until she hit the wall…

  "_LEAVE GABE ALONE OR ELSE, BICTH              - FREDDY_"

  It was carved into Saphy's stomach… only now, she had just been to the hospital and they had stitched up the horrible words… stitched them up with wire and a needle… it made them look even more horrible! They had cleaned the blood off but a little was still stuck to the stitches, caught inbetween little crevices they couldn't clean.

  Ginny closed her eyes but she couldn't block it out… the message from Freddy… the horrible message from Freddy, carved into Saphy's stomach so horribly… it would eternally be burned into the back of her eye lids until the very day she'd die.


	13. Follow the Freddy

_** Back again, I am, I am. I love this chapter, personally… there won't be too many left from now on… just a couple… and we'll all miss it so very, very much when it's gone… even me! I'll especially miss writing it… a whole lot… BUT, yeah, I don't own Freddy or Elm Street or any of that crap. Saphy, TJ, Kris, ect. are based on real people. Ginny and Jeanie belong to me._

  **G**inny saw, through the window in the bathroom, the sun set off to the West… as darkness, as well as night, dawned upon Springwood… and dawned upon Elm Street once again.

  _Why does it even bother to set anymore?_, she wondered; _Why does it still go down when it full well knows what the darkness harbors… the death that will no doubt follow every time it's gone._

  She was in the shower, then… trying to scrub away all the filth… the life… the blood… all on her hands! All that blood… it was all over her hands! It was all over her… the filth and grime and dried on blood.

  She scrubbed harder.

  _It's an accessory to his murders_, she realized; _He and his murders stalk it… keep it… tie to the horrible crimes… just like me._

  The first star poked its crystal beams of white light through the growing darkness, as if in reply.

  Ginny closed her eyes… then forced them open as if something had stung her within the second… every time she closed her eyes; she saw it again… the words carved into Saphy's stomach… the stitches holding the awful gashes together… so that Saphy didn't bleed to death.

  _"LEAVE GABE ALONE OR ELSE, BICTH             –  FREDDY"_

  She hated herself for that… how could she have done that? She hadn't known… but she should have… she'd told Freddy about how Sapphire was hurting her… and Freddy had taken it as a personal offense… and reaped Ginny's revenge, so to speak… by carving those awful words into the flesh of Saphy's belly.

  Ginny finished rinsing her hair and, finally, as she could feel the water temperature dropping, she turned the water off… stood dripping for a moment… and then emerged from the shower.

  The air felt really – _really_ – cold to her bare, wet flesh. Winter sure was coming… she didn't believe Fall was supposed to be this cold, yet… but she didn't know for sure… she'd never spent any time outside of Summer away from where she used to live, with her family… her real family.

  She shook her head, lightly, so-as not to send drops of water from her soaking hair fly everywhere, and forcing all her thoughts away… she couldn't stand them anymore! Everything was getting so unbearable… quickly; she patted herself dry with a towel, then slipped back into her clothes (lilac-colored tank top and pajama pants set), and then turned for the door.

  It swung open… and brought with it a blast of cold air.

  She shivered, surprised by the sudden cold, and jumped back. Goosebumps popped up on the skin of her pale, pale arms. She blinked several times, bringing herself back into her mind.

  _Damn it's cold tonight!_

  She pulled back her hair with one hand, nervously, and then let the arm fall back to her side and emerged from the bathroom.

  She saw no one else up and down the hall but light spilt from underneath Dana's door. She stepped up, proceeded down the hall, trying to remain as quiet as a mouse… just incase TJ and Saphy were no longer downstairs… she didn't know why… but as she reached the staircase, she heard both their voices carried up. They seemed to both be talking in loud whispers… she stopped, rested her body against the wall next to the stairs, and listened.

  "Of course it was her!" Saphy's voice declared.

  "Sapphire, please, we don't know that–"

  "Who else could it have been?" Saphy barked, interrupting TJ. "Huh? Huh? Tell me that one, Ms. Know-It-All!"

  "I'm not a know it all…" TJ mildly defended herself. "… And I don't know, Sapphire. You know I don't know. Why would she have sign it as "Freddy" if she'd done it?"

  "I heard her saying something about_ "Freddy" _in her sleep, more then once, TJ!"

  Ginny closed her eyes. She knew, now, that they were talking about her for sure… a steady ache stabbed her heart in unison with every beat.

  "So?" TJ's voice kept getting lower and lower with each reply.

  "SO!" Saphy nearly thundered. "SO?! SO?! TJ, she KNOWS someone named Freddy! I think maybe she made him up… maybe that's who she blamed her killing her parents on… it said in the papers she said she didn't do it!"

  _That's enough! _Ginny wanted to scream it down to them. It was one thing for Saphy to think she killed everyone who'd died, but it was another for her to bring Ginny's _parents_ in on it!

  She'd talked to Saphy… she'd opened up to her like she never had to anyone else… and this was what she did with it! No wonder she could barely trust anyone anymore! No wonder she had never been able to in the first place… it was because of people like that… so stupid! So closed-minded! She wanted to scream! She wanted to scream so badly!

  She stopped past the stairway, not caring if they saw or heard her, not caring if they knew she was there, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

  She flew into there room and slammed the doors behind her, dug through the closet for her pills, took two as always, and then flung herself onto her bed.

  _I don't care anymore_, she thought; _I don't care anymore! I don't, I don't, I really don't! I can't! Freddy, baby, you can have me!_

  And she laughed.

  She laughed, then… all the bitterness and the hatred and the horror and the pain all came up from deep inside of her and out through her throat in the form of a laugh… and she laughed, and laughed, until there were tears in her eyes… and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until her laughter slowly died as she fell unconscious…

  **G**inny's eyes opened again to the familiar scene… to the only place she could really think to call home… her home with her family was no longer home… and her home on 1428 had never been home; but just a foster area… no; this was the only place… this… was Freddy's boiler room.

  She felt a heavy pang in her heart when she knew for sure where she was… when she knew for sure that she was in Freddy's playground… it was beautiful… like hope… like redemption… like love.

  He had forgiven her! He had to have forgiven her! Other wise he would never have let her enter.

  "_Freddy!_" she called out, from deep in her lungs. Her voice rang on it's own for a long moment, and then echoed back at her over and over again… the metal sending it back at her and then sending that back at her and so on and so forth.

  She waited, until her echo died… nothing happened.

  "_Freddy!_" echoed once, "_I'm here!_" echoed three times, after her.

  She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath from that entire calling out business. She waited… and waited… and slowly the smile faded from her face.

  Where was he?

  _He hasn't forgiven me…_

  She felt her sorrowful tears – growing so bitter and angry, now, as they had over time – burning at the back of her marble gray eyes again. She bit her lip, trying to distract herself. She wouldn't let them fall… not here!

  "Freddy, please…" but she couldn't raise her voice. "… Please, don't abandon me… don't abandon me like everybody else already has!"

  She fell to her knees, then, and was unable to hold herself together. She placed both her hands over her face, trying to hide it all behind them, and cried into her hands. She bit her lips shut tight in an attempt not to let the sobs out so horrible hummed whines took their places… the tears gushed from her eyes, as plentiful as they had ever been… it seemed you could never cry yourself dry… her body shivered, horrible, convulsing in the terrible woe she felt.

  There was a long silence… a long moment she just sat there, drowning in her sadness, her heart bleeding out her eyes, a long moment… and then…

  "Ah, quit your winning!" a voice in front of her growled… she stopped, suddenly, hope tingling at her heart… she knew that voice… that _beautiful_ guttural voice! She opened her eyes, hesitated, but forced herself to look up, slowly…

  It has to be… it had to be… it… was!

  "FREDDY!" she cried, jumping to her feet, she threw her arms around the Nightmare King. She had never been so glad to see anyone in all her entire fifteen years of life… which is mighty fucked up when you consider who she was so glad to see.

  Freddy was in shock, for a moment, but he would quickly recover… he hesitated, not knowing what to do, and awkwardly patted her back for lack of a better idea.

  "You've forgiven me," she sobbed into his chest.

  "Um… yeah…" he replied, carefully. He really didn't want to fuck this up, now…

  "I really am sorry!" she said, looking up into his eyes. The paths down her pale, pale cheeks in which the tears had taken glistened brightly in the not-so-bright light of the boiler room.

  "I know you are, Kiddo." Freddy replied, whipping away the left over tears with the back of his gloved hand. "… Now no more of this crying shit or I'll have to pluck out your eye balls."

  Ginny laughed, and hugged him again. "Okay…"

  Finally, he knew what to do… and he rapped his arms around her, carefully for his claws not to catch – or even touch – her clothes and/or skin, and held her close… held her dear… like he'd once held his little daughter.

  _She is your daughter, now_, he told himself.

  It felt odd… like a success story… as if he'd finally won Katherine… he'd played it over and over again in his head, the events of losing Katherine… how it'd all happened… he'd tried to think it over… he'd tried to make it work, in his head at the least, over and over again… always trying to find what he'd done wrong… and how he could have fixed it… it'd haunted his every living breath, his every moment, awake or asleep never mattering… until now. 

  It almost felt like a victory, in that moment… like he'd finally succeeded… like he'd finally won Katherine back.

  He knew he could never win Katherine back… but Gabrielle was always second best… and maybe… maybe, after a some time, she'd be better then second… maybe one day she'd be best.

  Wait… was he thinking _optimistic thoughts?_

  Suddenly, he stopped hugging her, and pulled her back from him, gently. "Hey, Gabe, there's somethin' I wanna show ya…"

  She looked back up at him, eyes wide in wonder – like Katherine used to look at him – and tipped her head to the side. "Huh?"

  He slipped away from her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along… careful not to hurt her… how weird was that? "Just c'mon!" he grunted… and she followed.


	14. Tomorrow

_**I don't own nobodies 'cept somebodies and ya'll know who they are so I don't even know why I keep typin' in this here disclaimer… Noah is based on a real person, too, just FYI._

  **S**eventeen-year-old Noah Calmer ran his fingers through his thick green hair. Usually; it was spiked up tall above his head… but now, as two A.M was drawing near, it had softened to a workable state once again.

  He sat on his bed, still dressed in black jeans and a black Marilyn Manson T-shirt, with his black and red stripped base guitar sitting in his lap… he didn't know how to play the thing; he just kept it to look cool. He tried, sometimes, though, but, to be honest, he didn't even really know how to _tune_ it.

  He was, by all definitions of the word, a _poser_. He wasn't hot enough to be one of the poplars so he pretends to be a Punk/Goth so that, at least, the hot weird girls will like him… at least until they get to know him, anyway. And, maybe, he'd strike it lucky and one of the popular girls would have a fetish for weird guys and go for him.

  He looked at the lock – well past two A.M – his baby blue eyes feeling heavy. He yawned, his black painted lips spreading wide apart, and threw his base down on the ground beside him most anti-gently.

  He threw off his combat boots and whipped at his black lips until he was confident he had gotten almost all of it off and then crawled under the covers for a nice sleep.

  He rested calmly for a long time… thinking dirty thoughts of a girl in his school named Hillary… he knew she was dead; but man, she was still fine! And, hey, he was supposed to be Goth, right? And Goths are all hot about death and stuff, right?

  Just as he felt himself nodding off; he heard an odd sound.

  He opened his eyes again and listened carefully, straining to hear through the thundering hum of the silence that was thick, heavy, and cold in the room.

  There it was again!

  It was coming from outside his bedroom door… it sounded like… it sounded like the theme song to _The Price Is Right? _(_A/N_: the game show, people, try and keep up here, okay.)

  He slipped out from under his sleeping bag, feeling the warm fabric slip away from his hot skin leaving it venerable to the cold air. It was such a horrible feelings… like the very life being sucked away from you… and it almost felt as if the blanket was calling him back, begging him to come back to the warmth for the sake of his very soul.

  He lumbered, walking rather like_ Boris Karloff _as Frankenstein's monster in the movies from the 30's, over to the door. His hand rapped about the doorknob… it felt like fire! He could feel it sizzling and burning his skin but he couldn't let go. The knob slipped around slowly – almost teasing him as if it knew of the burning pain it was sending up and down his arm in steady, horrific throbs – and then the door jerked open.

  He stumbled into the room, almost falling forward, caught himself, and then, realizing how bright it was, he looked up… and stood frozen with shock and confusion.

  When he heard the theme song; he had expected that his lazy, fat, drunken step-father had simply left the TV on and the old game show was on one of the random channels he watched when he was too shit faced to tell which way was up and which way was down… but now, as he looked around, he saw that he was on the very game shows set! Well, something like that…

  This wasn't quite The Price Is Right's normal set… first off; instead of "THE PRICE IS RIGHT" the big neon letters read "THE CORPSE IS RIGHT"… and instead of the norm the audience was filled with a bunch of cardboard people… cardboard cutouts of just any old body… Brittany Spears, Michel Jackson, the Jolly Green Giant, randomness! Next he noticed that, rather then the usual beautiful female assistant, a scrawny, short, not-so-well developed teenager stood in purple pajamas… and, last, but definitely not least, instead of Bob Barker, there stood a short, scrawny man… he had a dirty dark brown fedora on his head and dressed in a red and green stripped suit. He smiled wide, flashing a set of yellow rotten teeth. It wasn't until a long moment had passed that Noah noticed the burn scars covering the man's entire body…

  "Welcome to The Corpse Is Right!" the man shouted into his microphone. His voice was low and guttural and made Noah's skin crawl. "I'm your host, FREDDY KRUEGER!" the cardboard audience applauded loudly, shouting and clapping and whistling like mad. "And, this is my lovely assistant, GABE JENKS!"  The audience stopped clapping, paused, and then clapped, lightly. "AND NOW, our first contestant, everybody give a welcome so warm it could cremate for, NOAH CALMER!" There was a pause, twice as long this time, before one soul cardboard cutout began clapping.

  "WOO! Yeah!" the cardboard figure of Michel Jackson called out. "He's a little too old for my personal tastes, but he got the face of a child! My, what I'd like to do to him… all night–"

  Michel was stopped when the Pills Berry Dough Boy – who just so happened to be seated right next to him – slapped his hand, muttering: "Michel! There are children present!" and gesturing to cardboard cutouts of the Olson twins seated in the row right in front of them.

  Noah couldn't tare his eyes from the Nightmare Man… Fred Krueger! Live – well, maybe not alive, but – in person – okay, maybe not person, either… perhaps demon… okay, forget it.

  The girl – Gabe – was just standing there, her head tipped to the side, watching quietly. Her face was blank and her limbs hung motionless. She was so pale… it prompted Noah to wonder if she was really even alive… but not for too long… he couldn't concentrate on anything besides a women that gives him a hard-on and himself for very long at all.

  "Now, what do you say we start the first round?" Freddy kept looking over at that girl, though… as if to make sure she was watching… as if half expecting her to cry out with the audience… or at least _act_ as a good assistant would. But no… she just stood there… watching… watching everything… almost numbly.

  "Alright, now, ladies, bring out the first item!" four other versions of Gabe appeared out of nowhere. They would have been identical… were it not for the fact that all the other Gabe's were dead, covered in burn scars, and dressed in red and dark green striped silk toob dresses.

  They went to one of those big doors, flipped it over, and where an item for pricing usually would be laying… was a brutally murder corpse.

  Noah gagged, but forced himself not to puke.

  "All right, Noah," Freddy went on. "Now, tell me, how do you think this lovely little girl died?"  
  "Suffocation!" "Strangulation!" "Asphyxiation!" the audience shouted multiple answers at Noah.

  Noah continued gagging, and the audience never stopped shouting various forms of death at him. Suddenly, after he had not spoke in a long time, Freddy's face was right in front of his.

  "ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" the Nightmare King thundered, his horrible voice so loud Noah's ears rang for a long time afterwards, his putrid breath made Noah gag and almost vomit once again.

  "I, uh, I don't know! Strangulation! Strangulation!" he pleaded, terrified, unsure of what else to say.

  "That right!" Freddy drew up, and now he was on the stage again. The Gabe clones closed the door, shutting away the corpse again. Noah silently thanked God… until…

  "NOW! FOR ROUND TWO! _LADIES!_"

  The Gabe clones scurried into action once again, pulling open another door… but behind this one was a huge picture of Freddy, taller then two of the clones stacked one on top of the other. He was smiling and had his thumb – fingernail knife and all – held up in an "A OKAY" sort of way, one eye winking; shut.

  "WHO is going to be this most HANSOM bachelor's next victim?"

  Noah swallowed hard. _Freddy Krueger's next victim, Freddy Krueger's next victim. It's only a dream!_ "I… I don't know?"

  "Wrong, kid," Freddy growled, suddenly right up in Noah's face. Freddy was no longer dressed in a suit but in his signature outfit. He raised a long, spinney claw-knife and pressed it right up against Noah's nose. "It's you."

  Noah screamed, dived away, and then began crawling madly on all fours. The game show set had disappeared and he was now scurrying through the halls of a boiler room.

  Freddy's laughter echoed off the metal walls all around him, making the panic in him rise to an even higher level. His thoughts were racing and blaring in his head to the point where he couldn't think a single logical thought… the only thing he could manage to keep in his head was over and over again: _Got to get away, got to get away, got to get away…_

  Suddenly, Freddy jumped down from rafters right above Noah's head. Noah scurried backwards on all fours, but felt his rear end stop against a wall. His heart rose up in his chest. He was cornered!

  Freddy took slow, leisurely steps… until he was right up in front of Noah. A large, cuddly smile twisted its way all over Freddy's scarred face. He raised his hand full of knives and wiggled his fingers, mouthing the words "Bye, bye."

  "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Noah found himself screaming… but it was of no matter. Freddy swept back his arm and through his nails right a crossed Noah's throat, slitting it from ear to ear.

  The blood began to gush instantly. Noah grabbed at his throat, feeling his forehead hit the metal mesh floors. Cold as ice. Freddy laughed.

  "Now that's what I call a Cut-Throat Situation!"

  A moment later, Freddy's laughter stopped abruptly. Noah looked up to see why… and saw the girl he'd seen before – Gabe – standing next to the Nightmare King. Her wet hair sent a few drops on his head and she jerked her head to look at Krueger.

  "Help… me!" Noah said, gargling on his own blood, and reaching a shaking hand up at Gabe… she drew back with a little gasp, paused for a long moment, and then looked up at Freddy as if looking to him for answers or something.

   "Now do you understand?" Krueger asked Gabe.

  She looked back at Noah, who was rapidly dying, and paused for a long moment… until Noah ceased to fight the oncoming darkness and fade away into dusty death. Then, and only then, did her pale lips move… her face emotionless… her eyes unblinking. "Yes." She said. "I do…

  "I finally do."

  **S**everal nights passed; Ginny slumbered… but she had no intention of returning to her undead friend.

  She still needed one last question answered…

  So, as she felt herself being pulled into his dream world, she forced herself back… it was such a feat, such a difficult task, that it took all of her will power to accomplish… and afterwards; she felt drained… and allowed herself to just float through nothing for a few minutes to recuperate.

  When she opened her dream eyes again, she was standing in a hallway. Somehow, without knowing anything about the place she wanted to be in, she knew she was in the right place.

  The hallway wasn't that long… there were four doors… each on the opposite side of the room from the last… the first one was off to Ginny's right. The hallway, itself, was totally plain… everything was perfectly white and perfectly clean and perfectly smooth.

  She looked behind her and saw nothing… only darkness… the darkness she had come out of that is the basic highway dream creatures move through every time they want to go someplace new… she realized, then, that no mere human being had ever seen it before…

  Swallow hard, her mouth felt as dry as cotton balls, she turned back to the hallway… it was brightly lit by florescent lights that were no where to be seen. She looked at all the doors… they was plain, with nothing on them, only a handle and the little hole thing most front doors have for you to peak through so that you can see who's there before you open it…

  She looked at the first door… it was striped red and green… it had to be Freddy's playground.

  She walked up to it, slowly, carefully, as if careful not to trip something or something stupid like that. She set her hands on the door frame, once she was up to it, and looked in the little peak hole… just as she expected; inside, she saw the boiler room of the Nightmare King's… Freddy was pacing the halls, as if looking for something… could it possibly be he was looking for her?

  She stepped back and turned to the next door, which was on her left. It looked like it had been gift rapped! It was bright blue – and shiny – with a bright yellow lacy ribbon tied around it like a present.

  She walked up to it and looked in its peak hole… and saw her own things. The things she had dreamt of before she'd ever come to Springwood and met Freddy and all the other Elm Street problems… normal things… like getting out of the asylum, having her parents and brother back, being a movie star, silly things like that…

  No matter how tempting it was to her – tempting enough to make her want to scream and pull at her hair – after all she'd been through with dreams; she'd forced herself to step back… to back away until she hit the opposite wall, then jerk around to look for the next door. Of course; it was right next to her.

  She walked up to it… this door was complete black… with the peak hole and door knob, of course… but it's color was pitch black… as black as night… she stepped up and looked in it's peak whole… and saw only blackness… only nothingness… that was the dreamless world she'd often found herself in if Freddy had cast her out of his.

  She stepped back. No! She really, _really_ didn't want to go there… this mission… this one last question… it was far too important! She couldn't screw it up… she needed the answer.

  Ginny turned, a crossed the hall, on the left, was her last door… her last chance. She would have prayed, had she been religious, then… and even though she wasn't, she found herself thinking _"Please God, please let it be the right door"_ over and over again.

  She walked up to it, slowly… so slowly she feared she'd never reach it… feared she couldn't. This door was completely white… just as the last was completely black… she slipped right up to it, feeling her heart rise in her throat, excitement gripping her entire body. She reared up on her toes… and looked inside the little peak hole.

  She saw the morgue.

  She saw Jeanie's morgue… where she'd last encountered her dearest friend's archenemy… Jeanie Stalh.

  She grabbed the knob eagerly. SUCCESS! Success, success, she'd found the right door!

  She jerked the knob, throwing the door open, then dived inside.

  The door slammed behind her… echoing off the walls of the morgue… she shivered. She'd forgotten how cold it was in there… cold as death… and she'd only worn an oversized gray sweatshirt and red plaid pajama pants to bed. She rapped her arms around herself, the sleeves of the huge sweatshirt covered all the way over her fingertips.

  "_J-Jeanie?_" she called out. "_Jeanie, where are you? It's me, Gabrielle… I need to talk to you, Jeanie!_"

  She waited… silence… then: "Yes, Gabrielle?"

  Jeanie's soft voice hummed through the air before Ginny saw her. She was standing in a dark corner in the back of the room… right next to a metal desk with a sink and everything… where they cleaned organs of people autopsied and stuff… Jeanie had her arms crossed over her chest and her head hung… the side of her hair that wasn't in a pig tail anymore hung down, covering her face, where as the pig-tailed side just hung there… like a dead body… it was the side facing Ginny… along with the eye ball sown shut. She was in the same black silk nightgown… she was much taller, now that Ginny was her standing up… about 5'7"… and she was very skinny and small-built, like Ginny… but more endowed – infact, she was rather well endowed – then Ginny. 

  Ginny tried to swallow again but her mouth was far too dry… her throat was burning from how dry it was. She felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls all the way down into her lungs. "I need to ask you a question – just one last question."

  Jeanie looked at her, then… the one brown eye that wasn't sown shut looked questioning and sad… a line of blood trickled down from one of the stitches on the button of the eyes, then, and streamed down her face… making it look as if she was crying blood tears.

  "What is it you have to ask me, Gabrielle?"

  Ginny fidgeted. She didn't know how to fraise her "one last" question… so she just said it. "When is it the chosen time? You know, for me to either almighty-a-nize Freddy or… destroy… him…"

  Jeanie stood still for a long time… her eyes were both wide – irrelevant to the fact of the one sown shut – and she couldn't stop starring at Ginny… it was horrible moment… awkward, suspenseful, and just all around unpleasant… she waited… and waited for what seemed like eternity… before Jeanie spoke again: –

  "… Tomorrow night."


	15. Take Control

_Own Freddy and Elm Street and all those things, I do not. Based on real life people, are Saphy and TJ and Kris. Own Ginny, I do. Yoda, I am speaking like. Own him, I do not, either. Sue me, do not. Money, I am not making. Stiff you, I would, anyway._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**T**he next day came. Ginny was nervous and she couldn't hide it.

She _tried_ to act as if nothing was wrong. She _tried_ to be calm and cool and just _there_, really, as was her usual personality… but she couldn't do it. All day she spent walking into things, dozing off, being easily frightened, and completely blocking out the world repeatedly…

It was hard to act normal when the end was so near.

Of course, TJ and Saphy pretended they didn't notice. They were afraid of her. They thought she was going to kill them… especially Saphy… Saphy was totally terrified and hateful towards Ginny… TJ, on the other hand, was more quietly unsure and full of pity.

Both of them – and their attitudes – didn't help much.

Some time around 3:45, Mrs. Dana came into the living room – dressed once again in the familiar drag rags Ginny had become so accustomed to – and asked who was going to go with her to the store. Eagerly, both TJ and Saphy jumped up to request they come… while Ginny store off into oblivion, resting her head against one hand, her body slumped into the couch.

Helena had forced her out of her mind by repeating her name over and over again until Ginny finally responded, and then asked her if she would like to come. But her face was so deeply etched in concern – even the beady little eyes that were almost perfect circles, like buttons, seemed animated in that.

Ginny simply said "No." and returned to her brooding…

Now, they had been gone roughly twelve minutes, when the phone rang.

The awful, high pitch noise was just the thing to snap Ginny out her daze… she looked at it, watched it ring, watched it… and a thought that had compulsively been repeating in her mind all day came again:

_I am going to die tonight…_

Ginny tried to ignore it, as much as she'd tried to ignore it all day, and scooted over to the opposite end of the couch. She held her hand over the phone, letting it ring out one last time, and then picked it up and lifted it to her ear, slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Montgomery County Community Mental Health Institution," Ginny heart exploded in her chest… and then stopped… and she couldn't breathe. "I am Doctor Evan Foster," she already knew who it was. She'd know that voice no matter where it came from. She'd heard it every day of her life for nine years. "I'm looking for a Miss_ Helena Dana_?"

He pronounced her name carefully. He was always so anal about everything… everything had to be perfect… everything had to be clean… even his patients… and if they weren't… she shuddered. The memory was horrible in her head.

Without knowing it, she'd jumped up to her feet and was now standing beside the couch. Her free arm was wrapped around her body and she was hunched over herself, a little bit. She began to tremble, now, uncontrollably. Her veins were running with ice… and it wasn't because she was dressed only in a plain black fitted tee and denim short shorts that were a little bit too short to be quite decent in November.

She dug her white sock clad toes into the fibers of the pale white/gray carpet and tried to think of what to do, her mind racing at a thousand miles and hour.

"Hello?" Dr. Foster repeated, and she burst.

"Hello, I aim Mizz Dana," she said, trying to imitate Helena's Swiss accent. She didn't do that bad a job, either. "May I be asking what this is for?"

"It's one of the girls in your care, Mrs. Dana," Dr. Foster said gravely. "A Gabrielle "Ginny" Jenks."

"Oh!" Ginny faked being shocked. "Is there something the matter with girl?"

"Well, as you know she was with us for a rather long time…"

"Yes."

"And you know why?"

"Yes."

"Well… we've heard of some… _resent_ deaths in the area…"

"Yes."

"I've been lead to believe that one of them was another girl in the household?"

"Yes."

"And that the two of them had been fighting prior to the incident?"

Without thinking, Ginny said again: "Yes." And then silently cursed herself for her stupidity. She was too scared… she'd never been so scared before in all her life.

"And that another girl in the household had received… somewhat life-threatening injuries?"

"Yes."

"Were Ms. Jenks and this girl fighting prior to this incident, as well?"

"No." Ginny forced herself to exhale.

"Oh?" Dr. Foster paused for a moment. "Well, um… I know this may come as a shock to you but… I'd like to see Ms. Jenks again."

Ginny felt, in that moment, everything inside her explode. "W-why?" she forced herself to maintain her masquerade. Her very life may depend on it.

"We… we're thinking it might be best if we take her back into the institution. It is entirely possible that she is infact _no yet_ sane… but of course, first, we must make sure that our grounds are just before we can take her back in… so first we have to talk to her, alright?"

Ginny couldn't breathe. She couldn't answer. It wasn't her who said "Yes." But the word was uttered in her voice, her voice impersonating Mrs. Dana's, and it came from her open mouth.

"So, could you bring her down this coming Saturday?" the day was Tuesday. "Just tell her it's a scheduled check up…"

Ginny knew that they had scheduled check ups every six months… she had only been out two.

"Yes." She couldn't say anything else.

"Alright, well thank you!" Dr. Foster's voice was gay, now.

"Yes."

The line went dead.

.

**G**inny crumbled to the floor, allowing the phone to fall with her.

They were going to take her back… Oh God! They were going to take her back! They were going to lock her up in there again! In that horrible place! That horrible place! It was worse then Hell!

She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. No! No, no, no! It was all wrong!

She ran her hands through her long candy blue and strawberry blonde striped hair. Her gray marble eyes felt as if they were coals, on fire, somehow.

She couldn't breathe… and she didn't even care.

They were going to lock her up again… there was no saving her… there was nothing she could do… they were going to throw her in that horrid place and keep her there for the rest of her life. She knew they were.

She let her hair go free and dropped her hands back down and hugged her knees tight to her body. The long, lightly colored hair fell over her face as if trying to shield her from the world.

_They're going to take me again… and there going to lock me away, forever this time…_

_._

**N**ightfall.

Ginny looked out the window of her bedroom, watching the still and silent darkness in all of its beauties and its horrors… it was a perfectly black night – the clouds blocking out even the dimmest flicker of light from the stars or the moon, though rain was not expected… what a perfect night to wisp her from this world.

It was only a little after eight… so the girls wouldn't be up to bed for another four hours… that was best. Ginny couldn't stand it if they were there when she went to sleep. It was something her mind – in its current state – could not divine.

Quietly, almost mindlessly, like a programmed robot, she turned from the window… stripped off her T-shirt and shorts and slipped into her nightclothes; sky-blue short pajama shorts and tank top with little puffy white clouds on them.

After that, she padded over to the closet and pawed around on the ground for her bottle of sleeping pills. TJ had thrown a big pile of her clothes right on the floor so it was rather hard to find anything, in there, now.

Eventually, Ginny found the pills, and the padded back a crossed the room, to her bottom bunk, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was staring at the bottle, but not really seeing it at all.

_Okay_, she thought;_ the way I see it, I have two choices… I can survive here, tonight, and spend the rest of my life afterwards locked in a mental institution for things I never had control over… or, Freddy will kill me after he takes my power… no… he wouldn't do that… so that's that eliminated… but there's still one more choice I have._

She turned the bottle, in her hands, until she reached the side where the directions were.

_I can take control myself… I can make it end here tonight… and these babies can help me assure that._

She was not reading the directions… but, rather, reading what it said right above it over and over and over and over again: –

"WARNING: Do not take more then 4 pills within a 48 hour time span; could result in death. If more then 4 pills are taken within this time span; see medical doctor at once."

_I can take control._

A deep breath taken...

She wanted it to end… she wanted it to end very badly… but did she really want it _that_ badly?

I can take control… I will take control. 

She held her breath and began to pull at the top, silently damning childproof caps… the pop of when it finally came open would almost send her heart rocketing out of her chest… but she digressed.

The little white pills – inside the bottle – store up at her much rather then her staring down at them. Little tablets of sleep… little tablets of death… the more you take; the more you die.

_I can do this. I will do this. I can take control. I will take control._

Finally, she couldn't hold her breath any longer… she let it out and then gasped in a new breath… then… silent, again.

_It ends here tonight._

Finally, she pressed the open bottle to her lips and threw her head back. The pills spilt into her mouth. She tried, carefully, to swallow one at a time… and not count… never count… just swallow.

It seemed she been sitting there for eternity, though it was probably not long at all, until the very last pill in the bottle was inside her body and, soon, to have it's powerful medicine coursing through her veins.

She brought the bottle – not to mention her head – down again… her marble gray eyes staring down inside of it… empty… empty… it'd been more then half full… now it was empty.

_It ends here tonight._

And, at that very moment, the door burst open. Ginny gasped, the pill bottle crashing to the floor and rolling away, her eyes shot to the door.

TJ stood in its frame, looking ungodly beautiful in a bright red Mickey Mouse tank top and clean, dark blue jeans, her golden hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her blue/green eyes followed the pill bottle as it rolled along the floor until it came to a stop. Her lips moved, nonetheless, saying: "Uh, G-Ginny… Kris is outside… he wants to see you."

Ginny paused for a long moment. What she'd just done melted from her mind, as TJ grew silent.

Kris! She hadn't thought of Kris. She hadn't even seen Kris since his little brother died… and now he'd come to see her.

Without a word; Ginny stood up, grabbed the first garment off the floor that was hers – an earthy brown cardigan sweater – and pushed past TJ, buttoning it as she went.

.

**K**ris stood by the steps of the front porch, his back to the endless darkness of the night that tore down Elm Street. Ginny flicked on the porch light and stepped outside, shutting the heavy wooden door behind her. Kris looked like a ghost in the dim light.

There was silence for a long time. It was incredibly cold outside for what Ginny being bare-legged, but she didn't feel it. Her heart was too heavy and she was feeling feverish as the pills were beginning their effects. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, nonetheless.

"Hey," Kris said, finally.

"… How did you know?" Ginny asked, her voice was just above a whisper.

"Know what?"

"Tonight… it's _the_ night."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah…"

Another pause.

"So you're going to destroy him," Kris's brow rose, questioningly. "Right?"

"No." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Now both of Kris's brows rose, in shock. "You can't be serious…"

"I am."

"Well… why? Or, why not?"

"Freddy is my friend."

"Ginny!" And then Kris was right in front of her… his hands grabbed her shoulders; his eyes were twisted in confusion. "Freddy _killed_ Donovan… and he _killed_ Mei… that's what he does! Freddy Krueger is a killer… he's the Springwood Slasher… and you're being blamed for _everything_… every horrible thing he does. Without him; you would have had a normal life… and a family… and friends…"

"Without him, I would not exist." Ginny interrupted. "Jeanie made me from him. I am a part of him. I'm not even _real_."

"That's not true!" Kris cried. "You can feel… and I can feel you… you are real. Your past doesn't matter. You can change everything now… you can destroy him."

Ginny shook her head, lightly, her blue and blonde hair falling in her face… but she didn't say a word… because how beautiful his words sounded to her… how much she wanted that to be true… but she couldn't change her game plan now… could she?

"Destroy him," Kris pressed, grasping her head by both sides and forcing her to face him. "Let it be done… once he's gone; you can be real."

Ginny pulled away. He'd just completely shattered the entire plan she'd had… but as she turned, slowly, to head for the door, she felt the pills throbbing in her blood… all her limps became weak and she fell to her knees.

A startled cry from Kris in the backgrounds… her own heart-pounding like thunder in her head… and every limb in her body getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"Shit," she breathed. "Shit… shit… shit… fuck…"

Too late… she was slipping into darkness fast… the sound of Kris's voice and the feel of his hands, one on her back and the other on her shoulder, and the knowledge of his presence as he knelt close beside her; all were muffled, like listening from above water to someone who is talking under water, and fading… all was fading… and everything was lost in it… the darkness of the sleep where everything would be decided, once and for all… Freddy, here we come.


	16. We All Fall Down

_**See the last fifteen chapter._

  **T**he dream world seemed to take longer to fade in… perhaps it was flickering, in and out, in and out, the ins getting longer and the outs getting shorter each time, until the in finally didn't stop.

  It was dizzy, blurry, unclear… colors, blobs, shapes, nothing real… Ginny could hear her own breathing; slow hyperventilation; in and out, in and out, like the way the dream world and the darkness had been fading in and out, yet neither was longer or shorter then the other now. Even.

  She waited, silent except for the deep intake and outtake of breaths, gray eyes starring out beyond black lashes and a pale face, and the haziness began to dissipate…

  There was Freddy, as always. He stood about four or five yards away from her, his back to her, his arms crossed unhappily over his chest, his head arched down darkly to stare at the ground, the dirty old fedora looking black under the dim light of the boiler room.

  Ginny clumsily stood up, feeling weak and numb, weighed down. Why did Freddy look so displeased? Didn't he know what night it was? He had to know! This was what he'd been waiting for… he'd been waiting for this for almost twenty years… the dream demon Freddy Krueger, waiting for his lost power to come back to daddy.

  "Freddy," Ginny called out, quietly, taking a step towards him. He didn't respond. She took another step. "Freddy?"

  His head rose. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. The Nightmare Man looked over his shoulder, regarding her only with a cold stare for a long moment, before muttering: "Gabe…"

  "I…" she faltered. What could she say? "… I–"

  "Don't say anything," he grumbled. "I already know."

  Again, she paused… then took another shaky step towards him… and another… and another. "Then why…"

  His eyes grew wide, almost perfect circles, and it seemed that they were speaking without words, almost, some sort of dark connection between the killer and his completely opposite counterpart.

  Finally, she was in front of him. He turned around fully to face her, keeping his arms wrapped sternly around himself. She stood before him, nothing but a misunderstood little blonde girl trapped in something so much bigger then her, and yet she looked up at his as a child would their father, looking up with such trust and such admiration, knowing or _believe_, at least, that he knew all the answers to any little question life could ask… anyone looking could read her like a book… and yet he stood there, trying to hide anything he could think or feel from anyone, for his unsurity was confusing in this time of need.

  "What do we do now?" Ginny whispered. "How do you take it from me? When is it time? How do we know when it's time? How does it work? How… how…"

  Freddy looked down at her, frowning. "… You'll know when it's time."

  "How?" Ginny repeated.

  Freddy sneered and turned away again. "Why the _FUCK_ is it that you always have to ask so many _goddamn _questions?"

  Ginny recoiled, shocked by Freddy's sudden outburst… she would have expected him to be overjoyed to see that the time had finally come… was something wrong? Had she done something wrong? The bottle of pills she swallowed appeared in her mind… could it have something to do with that?

  He stood motionless, back to her, just as he'd stood when she first came into his dream world on this night… there was a long pause… Ginny frowned, took a step closer to him, set a hand on his shoulder, and began to speak… but just as she opened her mouth, the boiler room roared to life.

  Steam whistled loudly out of pipes, and all the pipes themselves began to hiss, there was the sound of banging metal from a crossed the boiler room, the clicking of a thermometer measuring how hot the stream was, and a clock on the wall began chiming loudly… it was the clock that would usual ring when it's time for lunch break or to go home.

  Ginny felt a pang of terror hit her heart. What was going on? She had no idea… in all the nights she had spent in Freddy's playground; this had never happened before. What did it mean? She turned wide, frightened eyes on Freddy. He didn't respond, of course… he just waited for all the noise to die down.

  When it did, there was yet another pause between the two… the living girl and the dead man… before he whispered: "It's time, Gabe."

  Ginny looked back at Freddy. "Huh?"

  "One hour before midnight," Freddy said. "It can only be taken one hour before midnight… any time during that hour."

  "So… how do we take it?"

  "It doesn't matter," Freddy grunted, miserably, turning away from her and striding a few steps down the metal mesh walkways. "I'm not taking it…"

  "_What?_" Ginny shrieked in shock.

  "I'm not taking it," Freddy repeated, anger lacing his guttural voice.

  "_Why not?_"

  Freddy turned, half way, and his mouthed curled up in a sneer… he was looking at her in disgust. "You know, for the One with all the power, you really are a fucking idiot!"

  Ginny frowned, but stood up straight. "Answer me, Krueger."

  Freddy raised a brow, surprised that _she_ would speak sternly to _him_… but that didn't alter his look of disgust. His anger. Bitterness. "You wanna know how I'm supposed to extract the power? I'm supposed to kill you. Yeah, that's right; kill you to take it from you… you wanna know why? Because it's all you are! You're nothing! A ghost! A shell! A container to hold my leftovers! I gotta kill you to take 'em back 'cause I gotta destroy the shell to get to the power it holds. You get it now? _Huh?_"

  Ginny paused. She felt her eyes burning, tears desperate to escape, escaping her no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, as if they had a mind of their own… but not real. Not real tears… designed only to imitate human tears… but not the tears of a human… the tears of a things. A ghost.

  "So why are you holding back?" Ginny's voice shook, softly, no matter how hard she tried to make it not. Her hands balled into tight fists, nails' cutting into the palms, but the pain was fake… everything was faked… only to imitate humans.

  "You got a good point there," Freddy scoffed. "Usually, this would be nothin'… I'm a killer – the Springwood Slasher – I like killing," now he seemed to be talking more to himself then to Ginny, as crazy men often do. "So why is it I don't wanna kill you? Why, huh? It doesn't make any sense… but no… I like you… I actually _like_ somebody… how sick is that? Well, if I have to like somebody, at least they can be me… and you are me, as I said, you're a container for my power. An extension of me… like a daughter."

  _Katherine_… Ginny remembered the name of his daughter. He'd compared her with his daughter before… she remembered… was that what this was about? Did he see his daughter in her? Or did he long just to have something like what he'd had with Katherine again? Was that what Ginny was to him?

  Yes…

  But Ginny was ripped from her thoughts by the light… she gasped and looked down at her chest… there was a red colored glowing, as if someone was shinning a red lights unto her skin, right over her heart, from inside… it was about the shape of her heart, too… as if her heart were glowing.

  "For the Blood is the Life…" Freddy whispered the old quote. Ginny looked up at him, confused. "It's in the blood. The power is in the blood. For the Blood is the Life. The blood is the life and the strength… the power is in the blood."

  Ginny's mouth hung slightly agar but she did not say anything. She just looked at him, wide-eyed.

  "You know, you'd have to die to destroy me, too, Gabby Pet… just thought I'd warn you incase you decided to fuck me over again."

  Again? She'd never "fucked him over" before… he was talking about Katherine again, wasn't he?

  She could feel… she was feeling fear, confusion, pain, sadness, anger, love, all balled together in one horrible mass… all because of him… all because he was the center of her world… because she was him, part of him, nothing more… all of her emotions, so real, but they were fake… all fake.

  Though there was something breaking through them… something that was definitely real… a sense of need, a sense of duty, a sense of purpose, and perhaps belonging.

  She knew everything, now… and this was the last moment. This was what needed to be done, what she was made for, the last dance, and the last battle, where everything would come together and be settled, where the world could work out, where all would be right and finished, where, afterwards, she could rest.

  "Freddy, it's time," she said sharply. "Forget this, forget everything, you have to take it, you have to do it, I want you to, I'm giving it to you, everyone dies someday, now is just my time, take it, Freddy, it's yours, it belongs to you, take the power and release me from the pressure of carrying it, embrace your homicidal nature and take it, Freddy, it's time to finish this."

  "What?" Freddy cried, startled.

  "It's yours; take it."

  "No!"

  "Take it!" She got right up in his faced, grabbing his clawed hand and placed it palm-down to her chest above her heart. "You can feel that, I know you can feel that, blood, pumping, alive, the power is in there, it's yours, give into it, embrace it, it's what you've always wanted, it was stolen from you, take it back."

  Freddy's lips curled back in a look of pure disgust, his eyebrows lowering on his eyes, sharp and clear as knives they were.

  "Fuck you," he yanked his hand away, then brought it back around and hit her… hard. She went flying to the floor and tumbling rapidly until she hit and was stopped on a rail on the mesh walkway.

  He looked at her, but didn't say anything or move. His expression had fell and was now blank. He watched her; huddled in a corner, lay still for a long time.

  But she would not give up there. She stirred, forced herself up to a sitting position, then to her hands and knees, then she groped for the top of the railing, found it, used it to help her up to her feet. Freddy shook his head. She began to walk towards him again. This was going too far… too far.

  "Take it," she repeated. "It belongs to you, you fucking bastard, take it!"

  Anger boiling in his chest… anger, hotter then the water in the boilers… he felt the rage, growing homicidal.

  "TAKE IT!" she screamed in his face… and he felt the rage boiler over… like it had that night when she'd told him that Jeanie had told her about destroying him… but farther this time… much farther.

  He drew his claws back, the rage guiding them, overtaking him, and he saw it before it happened, as he often did when the rage controlled the kill rather then him… he brought his arm back, flexing out the claws, they flashed dangerously, then he brought his arm back around very quickly, the finger nail knives posed forward, slamming into her chest, breaking the skin, going straight into the heart, sucking up the power… but it really happened.

  His claws crashed through… and the rage melted rapidly.

  He looked upon them in shock for a long moment, terrible feeling taking him over so strong that he could not control the moan that escaped his lips: "Oh no…"

  Blood began to slip out around his claws, coating them. He felt it going into him but he did not care, did not care in the slightest. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide and dimming rapidly. They were already starring out blindly. Her mouth was moving but all that was coming out was these pathetically short gasping sounds. A little line of blood escaped the corner of her mouth a trickled down her chin.

  He watched her in disbelief… watched, as the gasps slowly, or rapidly, got shallower until they stopped. They stopped.

  "Gabe…" he breathed… but the word was barely said. She didn't respond in the slightest. He said it a little louder… and then a little louder. "Gabe… _Gabe?_"

  … Still no response.

  Dead.

  He didn't know whether he was sorrowful or anger… this was not a feeling… this wasn't real… but it was real.

  The body slowly slipped off his claws, crumbling into a heap on the floor and a pool of blood began on the floor, trickling out the gaps in the mesh.

  He looked upon, watching it, haunted, disbelieving. Real, not real, awake, a dream, fantasy, nonfiction, there was no difference between them… nothing… just.

  He waited for the body to start to disappear… after he killed them; there dream selves always disappeared… everyone he'd ever killed… because they no longer had dream selves… just bodies… just carcasses left behind… but hers did not… it could not… because she had been part of him, so she had a completely different soul in the dream world, just like he did.

  He turned away, unable to look at it anymore.

  … This was the end… but a new beginning…

  He had the power… but it seemed worthless, now… empty. Empty without his only friend… they all fall down… everyone he will ever love… they will all fall down.

  As if to mock him, the ghost girls appeared… a few of his first victims… three little girls… he knew them all by name. They had there hands laced together and were spinning around in a circle in the middle of the platform just down the mesh hallway from him… they were singing.

  "_Ring around the rosy… pocket full of posy… ashes, ashes… we all fall down_."

  They dropped to the ground on their bums and began to laugh, all three, chuckling at odds with each other.

  "Oh go to Hell you fuckin' cunts!" he shouted at them… but they didn't stop laughing… they would never stop laughing… laughing with the joy of seeing their murderer feeling low, horrible, as if his life had been taken, just like he'd taken theirs.

  … For now…

THE END 


	17. xxAuther Notexx

Welcome to the end… 

Oui! That's it me dear friends… after sixteen chapters _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ has finally come to a close… but the end is always the beginning… and with this story; we begin a trilogy of adventures between Gabe and Freddy. As soon as I get over this nasty sinus infection I shell begin work on the sequel to this here fic, entitled _Suffer the Little Children_… which will be shorter then this first story and the third… it was basically be just a link to connect the first and the third… the third, which will be entitled _The Big Sleep_, and shall be (hopefully) as long as the first.

As for my other stories; I have already began work on _Bring Me to Life II_, but it probably won't be up for quite a while… I'm rewriting an old _Children of the Corn_ story that was only up on this site for about one day because of certain difficulties I care not discuss… I've already changed the name to _Micah meets the Rat Pack_… and, lastly, I'm working on a _Lord of the Rings_ fic (how original can I get?), too… it's a GOLLUM one, of course. If it works out well; I have plans for something that will spring from it.

Oh, yes, one last thing (about DaLDoM); Tuesday Morning was completely factual when she stated that the game show death idea was something inspired by her… by her story, A Little Ray of Sunshine, actually… if you haven't read it; you suck, go read it right now to redeem yourself and then you can pretend and be all like "nah, man, I always knew about it" so no one will think you're as stinky as you are.

… Sorry about that…

NOW! It's time for the Thank Yous:

I'd like to thank the following: 

Jess Leigh, for being my first reviewer and reviewing all through those crucial beginning chapters… Danielle L.B, for being my fondest Freddy friend and telling me about the _Freddy VS Jason_ book (such a thing exists, you know)… Tuesday Morning, for tell me how to spell "guinea" (which is a fucking fucked up fuck of a word) and being my friend *huggles*… Likemyflaminglamabitch, for writing the best goddamn reviews ever written by anyone on this planet (they were appreciated… perhaps a little _too_ much)… The Pirate Muffin, for flattering the shit out of me and having a wicked cool screen name… EnishiYukshiro, Perfect by Nature, Alexia Lupin, and the Twins of Torment, for being repeat offenders ( –.^ )… Stephie, Carrianne, Rainie19_2000, Reyvin, Shadow's Girl 12, Mathew H. Haff, Key, Pisces2889, Taturox, Review Drifter, Physco, Hevensdevil, and Toxin Blackheart, for reviewing and supporting me and all that good stuff you did… and, lastly, all those who will review in the future. It is, as always, greatly loved… seriously… the reviews are pamper, and dressed in cute little outfits, and adored, and gawked at in their cute little cages as they go about day-to-day life, and… oh dear… did I just say that out loud?

Eternally,

            Toxic Ginger.


End file.
